With the Flow
by DaveySama
Summary: A cute little Shikamaru and Kiba story about them and their love for each other. Just popped into my head. Smut in later chapters. Yaoi.
1. Thunder

**Don't own Naruto nor any part of it. Incase y'all were wondering. **

...**  
><strong>

_Ugh, how does he have that much energy? It's like he never stops moving. Ever. _

Shikamaru thought to himself as he watched the boy from on his rooftop. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a drag on his cigarette. He had just gotten home from a mission last night and was taking his break by cloud watching for the day. Sitting up on his roof, he was also able to see the hustle and bustle below him in the village, which he didn't really pay attention to until he saw the energetic boy. The Nara continued to stare at the boy below, unable to take his eyes off of him for some reason.

The shadow-nin sighed, blowing smoke into the sky above him and laid back on the roof, the images of the dog-lover and his side kick running through his head. Just as Shikamaru was closing his eyes to the warmth of the sun above him, he heard someone drop on his rooftop. He cocked one eye open and glanced to his left where the sound was hear. The sun was blazing, so the Nara had to shade his one open eye with his left cigarette-holding hand.

"Oh, hey Kiba." He said, nonchalantly, and settled back, closing his eye and drawing on his smoke.

"Hey. How was your mission, Nara?" Kiba took a seat next to the shadow-nin. "I heard you took a few kunai to the shoulder."

"Ah yeah. No big deal though. Tsunade fixed me up right away last night. Can't move it too much for a week, but other than I'm perfectly healthy. As awlays." He said with a grin.

_There's that damned grin. Gets me every ti- STOP! God, Kiba, it's Shikamaru! There's no way anything would, or could happen. _Kiba thought to himself, lightly slapping his forehead with his right palm. "That's good to hear. You going to dinner with everyone tonight? Naruto wants us to all go out for ramen since we're all home for once."

A groan slipped past Shikamaru's lips. "Ramen. He always wants ramen." He sighed once more and sat himself up. "But yeah, I've got no plans for tonight so I'll go."

_Yes!_ Kiba inwardly fist pumped. Although the dog-nin would never admit it out loud to himself or anyone else, he had always wanted to spend more time with the lazy jounin. Because he was so unmotivated and wore a mask of carelessness, Kiba wanted to know what was under all that laziness.

"Okay, well I think everyone's going to meet there around six tonight. See you then." The dog-nin gave a smile and a small wave before leaping off the rooftop to meet his giant dog below.

"Alright." Shikamaru waved after the hyper-active boy. He chuckled to himself and took one last drag on his cigarette before putting it out. "What a drag…" The lazy ninja mumbled with a smile.

...

* * *

><p>"And then he came out of nowhere and was all like BAM and I was like no way man not in my village's forest and Sakura was all nooo Naruto don't you can't do it yourself but I knew I could do it myself so I did and-" The blond ninja kept talking until finally Sakura punched him the head to shut him up. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.<p>

Kiba, however, was finding it hard to concentrate on the conversations surrounding him. He was more focused on his fellow ninja who was sitting across the table from Kiba. Instead of his usual uniform, Shikamaru wore a lose fitting dark blue t-shirt with some faded blue jeans. His hair, of course, was pulled into a ponytail. Kiba wanted so bad to stand up, walk over to the lazy male, and take his hair tie out just to see what he looked like without it. _Kiba, stop drooling, _he told himself, shaking his head.

Suddenly, Shikamaru stood up. He couldn't take this. All he wanted to do was relax back at home. He also wanted to ask a certain dog-nin to accompany him, but he knew that was out of the question. Sighing as he stood up, Shikamaru mumbled that he was tired and didn't feel well to Choji and Ino, and made his way to the door with a wave.

Watching the lazy man walk away, Kiba quickly finished his bowl of ramen and excused himself from dinner. He had an opening and would be damned if he didn't take it. He almost bolted out the front door of the restaurant.

There he was, up ahead, lighting up his damn cigarette. God, Kiba hated the smell of those things. He snorted as the smoke wafted to the air. Rolling his eyes and breathing through his mouth, the young ninja jogged to catch up to Shikamaru.

"Hey! Shikamaru! Wait up!" Said ninja turned around, one eyebrow cocked up in question.

"Oh, hey, Kiba." Shikamaru said, dragging on his smoke. "Couldn't handle Naruto's obnoxious story-telling anymore?"

"Hah, nah. I've heard it all from him before." Kiba smiled, putting his hand behind his head. What was he doing? It's not like he could just up in flirt with a man, nevertheless the man named Shikamaru.

"I think we've all heard it before." A smile and another drag on the cigarette.

"You know…" Kiba started, one eye crinkling up in concern. "Cigarette's cause cancer." _Wow, really Kiba? Way to show you're interested. Dumbass._ He mentally face palmed himself.

"Hah. Yeah. I know." Shikmaru said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "It's just…" A sigh escaped the Nara's lips. "It's all I have left of him." He stared straight into Kiba's eyes when he said that, a hurt look on his face. Kiba gulped, knowing that losing Asuma had hurt Shikamaru more than losing anyone else ever could. It was the equivalent if Kiba had lost Akamaru.

"Oh…yeah…" was all Kiba could say. He had put them both in an uncomfortable spot just because he never filter what he said before he actually said it. And this time it had potential to really screw up his plans. "Sorry." _Sorry? He's heard sorry a million times, dumbass!_

A pause, another puff on the smoke, and a small smile adorned Shikamaru's face. _God, he's cute when he smiles._ "Yeah. Me, too." Then he flicked the cigarette to the ground and put it out with the toe of this shoe. "Wanna go stargaze with me? It's a perfectly clear night."

Kiba could feel his eyes pop and his jaw drop at the suggestion. He never would have expected the lazy ninja to invite him anywhere ever, let alone tonight, especially after Kiba has just brought up a painful memory.

"Uh…yeah, actually. That'd be great." Kiba smiled.

_Heh, he's got a cute smile._ The Nara thought, as he turned to walk to his favorite sky watching place.

Kiba watched him walk a few steps before catching up in a few strides.

"So…nice night for star gazing, huh?" Kiba asked, unsure of what to talk about on the way to Shikamaru's star gazing spot.

"Yeah. There aren't any clouds to block the stars' light." Shikamaru said, glancing upwards. He reached over to rub his bare arms, but he winced as the muscles in his hurt shoulder pulled a little too much. "Ouch. Damn shoulder." He muttered.

"You alright?" Kiba asked as he reached out and gently touched the Nara's injury. Shikamaru froze, gaze staying on the road beneath his feet.

"Um…" He blushed. "Yeah. It's just a little sore. Thanks." He reached up and put his hand over Kiba's, gently moving it down off of his shoulder. Switching hands, he took Kiba's and interlocked their fingers loosely; he began to walk towards their destination, the cliff, once more.

Kiba was shocked, pleasantly needless to say. He didn't talk, for fear of ruining the small moment he was sharing with this beautiful man. When they reached the top of the cliff that Shikamaru had lead them to, Shikamaru dropped the dog-nins hand and plopped down on his behind, gazing at the few village lights winking below them.

"Have a seat, kid." Shikamaru said, patting the ground next to him. Kiba tentatively sat down, not close enough to touch the Nara but not too far away, either.

"So, whatever happened to you and Hinata dating? Naruto said he tried to set you two up but it fell through or something." _Already asking about relationships, eh Shika? Guess there's no time like the present._ He let out a soft chuckle.

"Ah, yeah. Hinata's whole royal lineage or whatever, mainly just her father being a dick, kind of put the whole ordeal to shit. We went out once, he got mad, she cried, I left not knowing whatever else to do and we decided the next day that friends was better and that was that." Kiba laughed. "She's nice just not the one for me. What about you? I heard you and Tamari had a thing back during the chunin exam days." Kiba turned his head to Shikamaru, waiting for his answer.

"Tamari's nice, but I just don't think I'm really into girls." _Oh shit! _Shikamaru's face drained of its color before it turned a bright red. "Uhm…I mean…." _Fuck fuck fuck what do I say!_ "You know, because being a ninja's a lot of time and having a girlfriend would just be more of a drag." He threw his hand into the air for emphasis.

Kiba could not believe his ears. Did Shikamaru just admit to being gay or not interested in dating at all? Now Kiba was confused, excited and hopeful.

"Yeah, I gotcha. Girls are a pain." Kiba smiled, chuckling, trying to make the uncomfortable air go away.

Shikmaru sighed in agreement and flopped onto his back. Kiba followed suit and the two young men were looking up into the heavens at the bright, twinkling lights.

After a good ten minutes had passed, Shikamaru softly spoke. "I've come to terms with losing him, but every day I think about it and every day it still hurts." Kiba could hear the mask covering the emotions cracking. He wasn't really sure what to do in this situation, so instead he turned on his side to look at Shikamaru when he was talking. Shikamaru's glanced flicked to meet Kiba's before turning back to the night sky. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Kiba's face scrunched with confusion. He cocked and eyebrow and asked, "Sorry for what?"

"Oh, I dunno, acting like a little girl." Shikamaru said with a huff. "Anyway, everyone's lost someone important so who am I to cry and feel sorry for myself." He coughed, trying to cover up the lump in his throat he got every time he thought of his sensei.

"Nah, man. Don't be sorry. I mean, look at Naruto. He's still all choked up about losing Sasuke, who isn't even dead. You got a better handle on things than most of the ninja our age. Scratch that, than most ninjas in general." Kiba smile at Shikamaru, who finally met his gaze and held it.

A small, sad chuckle came from Shikamaru. "Thanks." He smiled at the dog-nin, amazed at how the kid didn't judge him for cracking open his emotionless façade. "You're pretty cool, you know that?"

_What?_ "Hah? Thanks?" The dog-nin grinned. Both boys turned back toward the sky and laid in silence next to one another.

_Okay. So. What do I do now. _Kiba thought to himself. He snuck a glance at Shikamaru's face and saw the ninja had closed his eyes. _Maybe he fell asleep?_ Slowly, Kiba inched toward Shikamaru's still body.

"What are you doing." Came the nonchalant voice from the closed-eyed man.

_Shit! _Kiba froze. "Um…Nothing." _Smooth._ He thought, face burning up with embarrassment.

"Nothing, my ass." Shikamaru turned to look at Kiba, who was awkwardly half sitting with his torso closer to Shikamaru than his bottom half. He was uncomfortable but couldn't move due to his embarrassment.

"Um…I was just going to….poke your face." Then he did. He rolled to his stomach and poked Shikamaru right in his cheek. _Oh. My. God. I just poked him in the face._ Kibas face turned even hotter and he was glad for the dark of night.

Cocking an eyebrow, Shikamaru was silent for a moment before he laughed harder than Kiba had ever heard him laugh. It was a burst of laughter, but coming from the seemingly emotionless Nara, it surprised Kiba. Kiba was stunned for a bit, before he, too, broke out in laughter. His laugh, of course, was louder and more bark-like, but Shikamaru thought it was cute nonetheless.

_Wow. He covered himself there._ Shikamaru thought to himself, still grinning at the laughing Inuzuka. The dog-nin finally settled down, wiping his eyes that were tearing up. "Heh, sorry. I just…hehe." He sat up and brought his knees to his chest. "Oh man." He said with a smile at the other man.

"You," Shikamaru said as he sat up as well, "are a strange person. But I like it." He turned his smiling gaze to Kiba. _Well, guess there's not time like the present to take a change…_ Shikamaru thought as he scooted closer to his friend.

_Did he just sit closer to me? Agh, what do I do now!_ Kiba was lost so he just looked at the lazy man next to him. The Nara was sitting less than a foot away from him. If he wanted, all he had to do was move his hand and it would be on top of Shikamaru's. All the possibilities of what he should do or could do were floating through Kiba's mind at the speed of light.

"You keep breathing that hard you're going to pass out."

Kiba snapped his head to the man next to him. "What?"

Shikamaru turned and met Kiba's eyes. "Stop thinking about it. Just go with the flow. It always seems to work out better that way." Suddenly Shikamaru leaned in and softly planted a kiss on the dog-nin's cheek. "See?" He whispered against Kiba's skin.

The Inuzuka could feel his face flame up yet again that night. _Did he really just do that? Did he really just KISS ME! Oh my God what do I do now? Holy shit! Shit!_ If his mind was turning before, it was reeling twenty times faster now.

"Calm down, Dogboy." Shikamaru said as he pulled away from Kiba. "You gotta let your mind rest." Shikamaru sat on his knees and pulled out his cigarettes. "I know you hate the smell of these. So I'll see you around." With that he gently pushed the Inuzuka and stood up, pulling out a match and lighting his smoke with it.

As the man walked away, Kiba came to his senses. "Wait!" He said and he started to get up. Shikamaru turned around and cocked an eyebrow in question. "Um…" Kiba put his hand behind his head. "You busy tomorrow?" He smiled, hopeful.

"Nope. Gotta say here for at least a week, remember?" He said, tapping his injured shoulder.

"Ah, yeah. Um…want to hang out? We can train or something." _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

"Sure. I'll meet you at the training grounds after lunch. 12:30 work for you?"

"Absolutely. See you then." And with the, the shadow-nin turned, waved and blew a puff of smoke into the night air.

...

* * *

><p>It was warm the next day. Not too hot, but good weather for working out in the training ring. The only problem was the dark clouds in the sky. But rain never stopped a ninja before.<p>

Kiba was the first to the training grounds, which didn't surprise him. Akamaru and he began to practice their combined moves. After about 15 minutes of that, Akamaru stopped and turned to the front gate. There was the lazy ninja, sauntering into the ring as if it was the most dreaded thing in his life.

"You alright? You seem kinda down." Kiba called as he walked toward Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's gunna rain soon and rain is just a pain in my ass." Shikamaru waved to the skies.

"Ah, well we can get in a little training before it rains." Kiba smiled and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go." Shikamaru smiled. Kiba smiled and tried to come at Shikamaru but found he couldn't more. _What the-ah hell no!_ The Nara had, of course, trapped the loudmouthed ninja with his shadow.

"Cheater." Kiba said, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"The shadows cover the ground today. There's no way you stand a cha- OW! What the Hell!" Shikamaru let his shadow go because he had just been blown over by the giant white snowball called Akamaru. "Stupid dog!" He scrambled to his feet just as Kiba came at him. The two began to fake fight, falling into a routine of kunai, punches and dodges.

Then there was the rumble of thunder.

"Ah just great." The Nara whined and stopped in his tracks. "I hate rain. It gets everything wet and it's annoying." He sighed.

"Ah, suck it up you big baby." Kiba caught the Nara off guard, knocking him into a wall and pinning him there. That's when the rain started to fall. "Rain can be fun, too, you know." Kiba said with a glint in his eye.

The two young men stood there just watching each other as the rain began to fall around them and on them. Akamaru whined and pawed the ground.

"Go home, boy. I'll be home soon." Kiba said and the giant dog turned and trotted on back to the Inuzuka compound. "I, for one, like the rain. It smells good." Kiba's grip on Shikamaru's wrists loosened, that way, if the Nara wished to leave, he could easily escape.

"Yeah. It does, I suppose. But it makes my hair stick to my face. Like this." Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes up to the hair that was sticking near his eyes. "And by pinning me to the wall, you prevent me from slicking it back." He cocked and eyebrow and slanted his lips in mock disapproval.

"Ah. Well. Lemme help you." _You're going too far, Kiba. He's gunna think you're creepy or something._ He inched his face closer to Shikamarus and used his nose and cheek to push the wet hair out of Shikamarus eyes and face. He heard the Nara's breath hitch for a moment and inwardly smiled to himself.

"Thanks." Came a shaky whisper. Kiba left his right cheek inches from Shikamaru's right cheek. The gap was closed when Shikamaru turned his face and the boys' faces were flush together. "Kiba." Came a soft whisper.

"Yeah?" A shaky reply.

"What are we doing?" A kiss to where his jaw hinged.

"Training, obviously." A small moment of awkward silence passed between the two ninjas before they both began to quietly chuckle.

"Obviously. Right." Within a crash of thunder, Shikamaru had the Inuzuka on the ground, back to the dirt.

"Oof!" Kiba definitely didn't see that coming. Shikamaru now had his wrists pinned to the ground, not too loose of a grip, either. He looked into the shadow-nin's eyes and cocked his eyebrow and gave him a playfully confused look.

Another crash of thunder and Shikamaru leaned down to Kiba's ear. "I don't like thunder." He said. "It's loud and annoying." Kiba's eyes got big. Shikamaru was actually opening up to him by his own free will. Kiba tugged on his left hand and Shikamaru let it go, putting it next to Kiba's head to hold himself up. Kiba's hand found its way to the top of the Nara's head. He took a deep breath and ran his hand back through Shikamaru's hair, tugging the hair tie out as he went. Another roll of thunder and Shikamaru pressed his head into the crook of Kiba's shoulder. Kiba, out of instinct, pulled lightly on the other boy's hair and held him to his shoulder.

"Thanks." Shikamaru whispered into Kiba's ear. Then he kissed where Kiba's ear met his jaw. Kiba involuntarily let a small moan escape his throat. _Oh God damn it._ He quickly let out a cough, hoping to cover himself.

"I told you before, just go with the flow." He smiled against Kiba's neck. "Ugh." He painfully groaned as he rolled off of Kiba. "Sorry, nothing against you, but my shoulder aches. Can't hold myself up for too long." He turned his head and smiled, his one hand still loosely holding Kiba's wrist.

"It's alright." Kiba said just loud enough for Shikamaru's ears to catch it over the rainfall. _Chance time again._ Kiba thought, as he grabbed the hand on his wrist and slid towards Shikamaru's shoulder. He gently laid his head on where the Nara's shoulder met his chest. Slowly, Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Kiba's shoulders, holding him close.

"I still don't know what the hell we're doing." Shikamaru said against the top of Kiba's rain-soaked head.

"Just go with the flow, right Shikamaru?" Kiba tilted his head to look Shikamaru in the eye. He let a smirk adorn his mouth.

"Heh, yeah." Shikamaru replied, kissing Kiba on the forehead. The Inuzuka turned a slight shade of red and tilted his face upwards towards the shadow-nin. Shikamaru, gettings the hint, leaned his head down and lightly brushed his lips against Kiba's.

Kiba, wanting more and no longer able to fully control himself, rolled on top of Shikamaru and firmly pressed their lips together in a demanding kiss.

The shadow-nin, caught slightly off guard from Kiba's actions, regained his composure quickly. He began to kiss back, but with less force than the over excited Inuzuka. Kiba bite Shikamaru's lower lip (harder than he meant to) making the boy gasp in surprise. Kiba took this opportunity to slip his tongue past Shikamaru's lips and taste his mouth.

Shikamaru let Kiba be in control for a few moments, before he took initiative. He grabbed Kiba's hair and pushed inside the boy's mouth with his own tongue. The two began to kiss with the hunger that they had let build up. Kiba began to nip more and more at Shikamaru's lips and tongue, causing the Nara to begin to moan against his mouth.

The boys, who had forgotten about the storm overhead, were soon reminded by a loud crash of thunder. Shikamaru stopped assaulting Kiba's mouth, resting their foreheads together.

"I really don't like thunder," he whispered, a small smile showing on his kiss-bruised mouth.

"Aha. Right. Um…want to come over?" Kiba asked, his breath coming in gasps. The Nara nodded and placed a light kiss to the boy above him, then giving him a light shove.

Kiba rolled off of Shikamaru, adjusting himself as he went as to hide his obvious arousal. Shikamaru, who noticed, chuckled and adjusted himself and got off the ground.

"You," Kiba said, laughter behind his voice, "are covered in mud."

Shikamaru scowled and turned to see his back. Sure enough, his back side was muddy. "You aren't any better, dogboy." Shikamaru said, smiling down at Kiba. The Inuzuka hoped up off the ground and tried to brush himself off to no prevail.

"Stupid mud," he muttered. Looking up, Kiba saw the Nara who was pushing his free hair out of his face. _He looks really good with his hair down._ Kiba thought, continuing to stare.

The pushing back of the hair stopped as Shikamaru met Kiba's gaze. "You wanna lead the way to your house? I only know where your compound is." Shikamaru smiled and stretched out his hand for Kiba to take.

"Ah. Yeah. Heh. This way." Kiba grabbed the wet hand and began to run towards his house, pulling the Nara with him.


	2. Stay

**Don't own Naruto nor any part of it. Incase y'all were wondering. =)**

_Okay. No big deal. I'm just at his house, in his bathroom, using his towel and changing into his clothes. Just keep it cool Shikamaru, everything's going fine._ Shikamaru thought as we began to towel off his wet hair. He had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt Kiba had given him. He hung the towel up and made his way to the living room where Kiba was sitting drinking some tea.

"Oh, hey, I made some tea. There's a cup on the table." Kiba pointed to the dining room table and Shikamaru grabbed the empty mug and walked over to sit on the couch by his host.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said as he poured himself a cup and began to sip the warm liquid. Both boys sat there, Shikamaru on the couch and Kiba on the floor with a blanket wrapped around him, drinking their tea.

After a few silent moments, Kiba turned his face up to Shikamaru and asked, "Sorry, do you want a blanket? You're probably cold after getting rained on."

_Start it again, Shikamaru, you did last time_. He took a breath, leaned down, and kissed the top of the dog-nins head. Kiba's face turned the tiniest shade of pink.

"Wanna share?" Shikamaru said coyly, as he slid on the floor next to Kiba.

Kiba left up and end of the comforter, allowing Shikamaru under. "Absolutely." After getting comfortable, Kiba finished his tea, set his mug on the coffee table, and laid his head on Shikamaru's shoulder. _Please let what happened earlier happen again_. He silently hoped.

Shikamaru put his arm around the man next to him and began to run his fingers through the course, damp hair. It felt so natural, holding this boy in his arms. _I sound like a woman. Ugh, what a drag._ The Nara thought as he kissed the top of Kiba's head.

Kiba, who decided to man up and take initiative, nuzzled into Shikamaru's neck and began to kiss and suck on his neck. Shikamaru let a moan slip from his throat and leaned into Kiba's touch. He tightened his grip on Kiba's hair, eventually wrapping both arms around the man currently sucking his neck.

Suddenly, Shikamaru pulled Kiba away by his hair and softly said in his ear, "You know, that's going to leave a mark." He then roughly pushed Kiba down so that his back was on the floor, with Shikamaru leaning over him once more that day.

"Sorry." Kiba muttered, blushing and unsure of what else to say.

Shikamaru chuckled softly and touched his forehead to Kiba's. "It's not that I mind, I just don't want to be marked if you're not going to stay." And, with that out in the open, Shikamaru once again abused Kiba's lips with his own.

His eyes going big, Kiba pulled away and put his hand on Shikamaru's face to stop his actions. "You think I don't want to stay?" _If you only knew, Shikamaru!_

"I don't know." Shikamaru said, touching his forehead to the other's. "All I'm sure of right now is that I like you. I like how you have never ending energy and how well you treat Akamaru. I like that you are always ready to go save your comrades and friends, without even thinking of your own safety. I like that your kind to other people and give them a chance." Shikamaru sighed and opened his eyes to look into Kiba's. "I guess what I'm trying to say is it'd be nice if you stayed."

The dog-nin was at a loss of words. _Shikamaru just said he liked me. Holy crap, what do I do? Do I tell him I like him back?_ Kiba's thoughts were racing through his head. He finally settled on what he was going to say. "I'd like to stay." And with that, he pulled Shikamaru in for another heated kiss.

The two men began to battle for dominance. Kiba figured since Shikamaru was known as the lazy one of their group that he would give in fairly quickly. However, he soon found out how wrong he was. Shikamaru pushed his was into Kiba's mouth and explored it vigorously, leaving Kiba out of breath but not wanting to pull away. Their tongues danced together, teeth clacking, lips moving. Kiba pulled on Shikamaru's hair, causing the other to moan and release his lips, leaving both panting for oxygen.

Without a break, Shikamaru began to nip and suck on Kiba's neck. Kiba could not get enough of that feeling and allowed his eyes to roll back and his neck to relax. After a few blissful moments, Kiba decided to repay Shikamaru by sinking his teeth into the Nara's shoulder.

"Ngh," He moaned. "That's really going to leave a mark," came the muttered words as the shadow-nins hands slid up the Inuzuka's shirt.

Kiba release his mouth from Shikamarus shoulder and noticed it turn a brilliant shadow of red. He kissed the assault spot and placed one of his hands over one was on his torso.

"Um…" he stuttered, turning red in the cheeks. "Do you, maybe, want to move to a different place?" He averted Shikamaru's eyes. "You know, because it's small between the couch and coffee table, not to mention the floors a little hard." He glanced up and found the boy above him smiling.

He leaned down and kissed Kiba, whispering, "Sure. Lead the way." Shikamaru removed his wandering hands and stood up, offering a hand to Kiba. The dog-nin took and hugged Shikamaru before leading them upstairs and to his bedroom. When he opened the door, Shikamaru's hands immediately snaked their way under his shirt again, and pushed him into the wall.

"Grrrr," came a growl from inside the room.

_Shit._ Kiba thought as both boys turned their heads to see the giant, white dog standing up from where he was laying. Kiba pushed Shikamaru away and into the other wall.

"What?" Shikamaru said, with a look of confusion mixed with worry.

"Shh. We woke him up so he's crabby and now he's pissed because you were all up on me."

"You wanted me to be all up on you!"

"Shikamaru, if you don't shut your mouth he's might eat you." Kiba thought of what he just said and began to laugh. "Haha not actually eat you. But you know what I mean." With that, the Inuzuka waved his hand and walked over to his dog companion.

Akamaru whined and pawed the ground. "It's okay boy, he's supposed to be here. You know Shikamaru and you know he's a good shinobi of the Leaf Village. Relax." The dog-nin scratched behind Akamaru's ears. "Now go downstairs and rest, okay?" Akamaru barked in reply and walked out, giving Shikamaru a icey glance as he passed by, making the boy gulp.

"Heh. Sorry about that. He gets wigged out with new people in the house." Kiba said, an apologetic smile showing on his face.

"No biggie." Shikamaru shook his head. "Just don't want to get mauled by my boyfriend's doggie pal."

_Boyfriend? Seriously! _Kiba's mouth dropped and he couldn't utter a word.

"Kiba? Is there something on my face?" Shikamaru put his hand to his face to check for anything.

"What? No. It's just. Um." Kiba took a deep breath. "Boyfriend?"

Shikamaru's hand stopped. He ran it through his hair and smiled nervously. "Yeah? Maybe? Please?"

"Wait. Are you asking me if I want to be your boyfriend?" Kiba walked over to Shikamaru and looked straight into his eyes.

"I guess? I'm not really good at the whole asking someone out thing so. Yeah. Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked, turning a slight shade of red and slipping and arm around Kiba's waist.

Kiba threw his arms around Shikamaru's neck and kissed him full on the lips. "Absolutely," he whispered against his new boyfriend's mouth before attacking it again.

Once again, Shikamaru put his hands under Kiba's shirt. He expored all he could reach before pulling his mouth away from the other's and pulled the clothing over his head, revealing Kiba's torso and chest to Shikamaru. He had a few scares here and there, but the only prominent one was the one left on his stomach from when he went with Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Naruto after Sasuke. Shikamaru felt a wave of guilt wash over him from remembering that day. He traced the scar with a finger, losing himself to the memories.

"Hey." Kiba's soft voice reached the Nara's ears. "That was a long time ago. Everyone's fine and over it." Kiba took Shikamaru's hand away from the scar on his stomach and interlocked their fingers. The shadow-nin nodded and dropped his head to the crook of Kiba's neck, letting it rest there.

"Yeah. Everyone's fine." He repeated and began to kiss up and down Kiba's neck. The boy moaned and slid his fingers into Shikamaru's hair, pulling slightly as he did. Shikamaru put a hand on Kiba's chest and pushed him until his knees hit the bed and he had to sit on it. The shadow-nin pulled away and hurriedly slipped his t-shirt over his head and resumed sucking his boyfriend's neck.

When Shikamaru laid his full weight on Kiba, both boys fell onto the mattress. Shikamaru put his leg between Kib'as and ran his one hand over the prominent pectoral muscles while grabbing Kiba's hand with the other. He raised their clasped hands over Kiba's head and moved his mouth to nip at Kiba's ear. Almost out of instinct, Kiba grasped Shikamaru's hair and moaned his pleasure. The Nara, becoming more bothered by the minute, pressed his leg into Kiba's growing arousal.

"Ngh," Kiba groaned as he pulled Shikamaru away from his neck and ferociously attacked his mouth. Shikamaru grinned into the kiss and parted his lips so Kiba could taste all of him. He crawled fully on top of the young man below him and ground his hips into the other's.

"Oh God. Don't stop." Kiba moaned, rocking with Shikamaru's moves. Both boys were panting, nipping and kissing one another in a frenzy of feelings.

And then they heard Akamaru bark downstairs and the front door squeak open. They immediately halted their actions and froze.

_Shit shit shit my clothes are still in the bathroom downstairs! Ugh, I didn't even think about his family coming home. _Shikamaru quietly got off of Kiba and shot him a look of confusion and worry.

"I'm going to say our best bet is that you leave through the window," Kiba whispered and pointed to his bedroom window.

"That's great, but my clothes are in your bathroom," Shikamaru fiercely whispered back pointing downstairs.

"I'll make up a lie but if my mom catches you up here with me without shirts on and looking all bothered, she might just kill me!" Shikamaru nodded, knowing full well Kiba's mom was a scary woman. He threw the t-shirt he borrowed back on and jumped on the window sill.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru whispered and beckoned him over.

"What!" The dog-nin asked, getting more worried about his mother coming upstairs but running to the window anyway.

Shikamaru bent and captured Kiba's lips in a small, chaste kiss. "See you later." He whispered before he leapt off and was gone.

"Kiba?" Came a call from his doorway. The ninja whipped around to find his mother standing there, Kuromaru at her heels. "Why are you shirtless looking out the window? It's raining outside. Close it before you get sick!"

"Ah, yeah. Sorry, Mom!" Kiba said, slamming the window closed. _Wow. That was really close._

Tsume raised her eyebrows at her odd-behaving son. "Well, come help me make dinner. Hana will be home soon. By the way, why is Akamaru downstairs sleeping on my couch? You know they aren't allowed on my couch."


	3. Not Too Soon

_First, I want to say that I love the reviews. You all are awesome and great people and you make me smile._

_Second: _**Don't own Naruto nor any part of it. Incase y'all were wondering. =) **

_Third: _ _**This chapter contains some smut/yaoi/sexual acts that young eyes shouldn't read. So. Beware. **_

_**(yay sexy time!)**_

For the next three days, Shikamaru and Kiba hung out whenever they could. They trained (for real) together, ate lunch at the ramen shop with Naruto, cloud gazed with Choji, and went out on a dinner date. Akamaru even began to warm up to his master's boyfriend. All looked great. Until Kiba was called to the Hokage's office to get his new mission.

"Hi Lady Tsunade," Kiba called as he and Akamaru walked into her office. "You look stunning, as always." He flashed a smile.

"Hello Kiba, Akamaru." She nodded her head in a greeting as she pulled out the papers about the mission. "Let's cut to the chase. You're mission is going to be dangerous, Kiba."

"Ah, they always are." He plopped down in the seat across from Tsunade and Akamaru sat by his side.

"No, Kiba. This one's serious. We've gotten word that Itachi's been killed."

Kiba's eyes popped open and he leaned toward her. "What?"

"Yes. We aren't sure but I want to send a team to check where the rumor says his body is. If it's there, I want it brought back home to be examined to see if it was Sasuke."

"_God, still on getting that lost cause home, huh?_ Kiba thought, settling back into his chair. "Alright. And you need Akamaru and I to track the elder Uchiha's scent?"

"That's right. I don't want any mistakes. Also, you two have come a long way in your team fighting skills. If there's an ambush by Akatsuki, you guys can sense it before they strike and help fight. Sakura will go with you along with Shino and Hinata. I know Sakura isn't normally on your team, but she needs practice and she's quite good at what she does. I don't anticipate anything going wrong, either."

_Good team. This shouldn't be hard. Unless we do get ambushed._ Kiba shuddered, not wanting to think of the people who so easily took out his boyfriend's sensei.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. When do we leave?" Kiba stood up and Akamaru followed suit.

"Tomorrow at 9 a.m. Meet your team at the front gates. Shino has the information about Itachi's whereabouts."

"Great." Kiba said, waving as he left the Hokage's office.

…

* * *

><p>"Ah man, Akamaru, this mission's gunna rock!" Kiba smiled at his companion who barked in agreement. "I'm gunna go tell Shikamaru I leave tomorrow and hang out with him. You go on home, okay?" The dog whined in annoyance, but turned to trudge home.<p>

Kiba smiled after his dog and began to make his way to Shikamaru's house.

After the five minute walk, the dog-nin arrived at the Nara's house. He went up to the door, but just as he was about to knock he heard a voice.

"Hey, man. Whatcha doing?" Kiba looked up at the roof and saw Shikamaru leaning over, cigarette between his lips.

"Haha," Kiba smiled up as his boyfriend, hand going behind his head. "Hey. Cloud watching?"

"Of course. What else?" Shikamaru jumped down and stood next to Kiba. He removed his cigarette and put it out. "I know you hate these." He flashed a smile and gave Kiba a loving, chaste kiss.

"Yeah. But I loooo…." _God dammit._ "Like you so it's all good." Kiba forced a smile to cover up what he almost let slip. _Not yet, Kiba. It's way too soon for that, geez._

Shikamaru gave Kiba a look, before opening the front door and motioning Kiba to enter before him.

"Thanks," the Inuzuka said as he walked inside the Nara house. "You're home alone today?" Kiba noticed the house was quiet and empty.

"Yeah. Dad's off on a mission and Mom's probably over with chatting with Ino's mom. Women talk a lot." Shikamaru shut the door behind him and slipped his hands around Kiba, kissing him on his neck.

Kiba chuckled a little at his boyfriend's impatience. "Hey, hold it. I wanna talk to you."

_Talk? Please don't be anything bad._ Shikamaru removed his hold as Kiba turned to face him. "Sure. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to tell you I leave on a mission tomorrow morning. I mean, I know it's not a big deal because we go on missions all the time but this one's kind of a big deal." Kiba adverted Shikamaru's gaze, thinking he was being childish.

"Oh yeah? Big deal how?"

"Lady Hokage got word that Uchiha Itachi is dead. They know where his body is said to be and she wants a team to go see. If it's there, we are supposed to bring it home so the medical ninjas can examine it for information on Akatsuki."

Shikamaru dropped his hands completely. This really _was_ a big deal. _God, what if they show up? What happens if they're ambushed or something? _

"Shikamaru?" Kiba poked his shoulder.

"Ow. I'm still hurt there." Shikamaru feigned pain.

"Ah, shut up. You're fine. But yeah. That's all I wanted to say." Kiba grabbed his hand and gave a small smile.

"Well, that's a big honor to go on that mission. Lady Hokage wouldn't just choose anyone to do that." Shikamaru smiled and winked, ruffling Kiba's hair.

Then he grabbed Kiba and held him tight to his chest, putting a hand in his hair. Then a whisper came so soft that Kiba wasn't sure he even heard it. "Just come home safe, okay?"

Kiba's eyes went wide, then he returned the breath-taking hug. "Okay," he whispered back.

Shikamaru released his hold on Kiba and gently took his hand, a gleam in his eye. He walked backwards, taking Kiba with him, towards the stairs to Kiba's bedroom. Kiba, getting lost in his eyes, thoughtlessly followed him up the stairs.

As soon as the young men opened the door, Shikamaru's hands were everywhere and his mouth covered Kiba's. Once the door was shut behind them, Shikamaru roughly pushed Kiba up against the wall. He tore off the dog-nins shirt and began to explore Kiba's skin with his mouth, sucking and nipping where he could reach.

"Mmm. Shi..ka..maru.." Kiba moaned as he reached a hand through Shikamaru's hair and roughly pulled out his hair tie. He gripped his lover's hair, causing Shikamaru to moaned and grind his pelvis into the other's. Kiba moaned again and grabbed Shikamaru's shirt, attempting to pull it over his head. He, however, failed and whined his protest again the other boy's mouth.

"Okay, okay." Shikamaru smiled as he pulled away from the whining boy, pulling his shirt over his head.

Kiba couldn't keep his hands off the chiseled body in front of him. He slowly ran his hands over the tight pectoral muscles and down the smooth abdomen and stopped at the pant line of the loose jeans Shikamaru wore. He gave a tug of the waistband, causing their hips to collide one more. Each released a breathy moan.

"Pants…off…" Kiba managed to get out. _Ugh, my head isn't working. I can't even get a sentence out._

Shikamaru unbuttoned Kiba's jeans in a slow manner, nipping softly at his lips. Kiba, following suit, began to hesitantly start to take Shikamaru's off. Once both had their pants unbuttoned and unzipped, Shikamaru grabbed Kiba's hips and guided him towards the bed. When the dog-nins knees were hit from behind, he sat on the plush surface with a shirtless Shikamaru standing over him, hand on his head now.

"Such a good boy," Shikamaru teased, his voice laced with approval. Kiba blushed and turned his gaze away. The Nara bent down to kiss him softly, whispering "Lay back."

Kiba obeyed and slid back on the bed, lying down. He glanced down to his boyfriend in time to see him shimmy out of the rest of his clothing. _Holy. Fuck. He's….beautiful._ Kiba's mouth gaped open as he simply stared at the Nara. Before he could comprehend what was going on, Shikamaru was sucking on his abdomen and slowly sliding Kiba's pants down his hips and legs.

"Shi…ka…maru," Kiba groaned lustfully.

Then Shikamaru was over him, staring straight into his eyes. He grabbed his hand and bent so their foreheads touched.

"I want you to know something before we go any farther," Shikamaru breathed and dropped his eyes.

"Uh. Sure." Kiba gave Shikamaru a worried and confused look.

His gaze returned to Kiba's as he looked straight into his soul. "I love you."

Kiba's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Wha-" _Is he serious? _ The hand holding Kiba's tightened its grip as lips collided with his own in a hungry kiss. _I guess it's not too soon to say that._

"I just want you to know that's why I'm doing this. I would never put in this much effort for a simple fling or fuck, okay?"

"Uh…okay." With that, the kiss stopped and Shikamaru bent his head and moved lower of Kiba's body.

_He's just in shock. Just continue and everything will be fine, Shikamaru._ The Nara thought to himself, slightly hurt that he didn't get the words said back to him. _It'll come with time._

He lightly bit one of Kiba's nipples, causing it to perk up and the Inuzuka to softly moan.

"Shika…" _Did he just say Shika? I kind of like that._ Shikamaru made a mental note to tell Kiba that he liked the nickname.

Shikamaru continued his downward exploration of his lover's body. He bit, nipped, and licked everywhere he touched, getting small reactions from Kiba. He gripped Kiba's hips with force, but not enough to bruise. He took a deep breath before taking the tip of Kiba's manhood into his mouth.

"Ah!" Kiba yelled, surprised at Shikamaru's actions. Shikamaru began to suck the rest of Kiba into his mouth a painfully slow pace. Kiba's head slammed back into the pillows as he tried to remain in control of his body. His wild animal instincts were taking over. He wanted to dig his hands into Shikamaru's hair and fuck the man's mouth. He wanted to mark Shikamaru and he wanted to be marked. _Hell, I just want to be fucked into this mattress right now._ Kiba's eyes rolled back at the thought.

_Not a bad reaction for my first blowjob._ Shikamaru thought to himself as he pressed his tongue into the slit at the head of Kiba's cock. _He's so lost to the world right now. Time to step it up again._

Shikamaru then took all of Kiba into his mouth and swallowed, deep throating his lover.

"God Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled, his hands going to Shikamaru's head and roughly gripped the roots of his hair. Shikamaru hummed his approval at Kiba finally starting to let go, making Kiba shiver in response.

The Nara began to rhythmically bob his head up and down Kiba's length, removing a hand to fondle the package below.

"Shikamaru…if you…don't stop now…I'm going to come," Kiba breathed out, running a hand to push his hair out of his face. He was not up on one elbow, watching Shikamaru suck him off. _This is the most erotic thing I've seen in my whole 17 years of existence. _

Shikamaru stopped for a moment and removed his mouth. Kiba suppressed a groan at the loss of pleasure. The Nara looked up at him through his bangs. His eyes were coated in lust and longing. Kiba gulped at the sight. _Nevermind. _This _is the most erotic thing I've ever seen._

"So come." With that, Shikamaru began to deep throat Kiba over and over again until he cried out, shivered and came hard into Shikamaru's mouth. The Nara kept swallowing, taking down almost all that Kiba emptied into him.

Kiba's head hit the pillow as he began to recover from his orgasm. Shikamaru slid up his body and began to hungrily and harshly assault his mouth.

"Shika…you're the best." Kiba kissed back with as much effort as he could muster. He could taste what was left of his cum on Shikamaru's tongue and it excited him. _God, don't let this be over. Let it never end._

Shikamaru stopped the kiss and dropped his head to Kiba's shoulder. He pressed his pelvis gently into Kiba, reminding him that he still had a "small" problem. He began to kiss and suck and bite at the neck in front of him. Kiba moaned his approval.

"Mark me…Shika...Let everyone know…that I'm yours." One of Kiba's hands went into Shikamaru's hair and the other clasped with one of Shikamaru's, holding it tightly. Shikamaru propped himself up and looked down at Kiba. _God, he's so beautiful like this. All mine to do with as I please. He's perfect._

He removed Kiba's hand from his hair. He ran a hand down Kiba's side and stopped at mid-thigh, causing a shiver to run down Kiba's spine. He traced his finger around his leg and between his cheeks. Rubbing lightly at Kiba's entrance, he looked up into Kiba's eyes, silently asking for permission.

"Please," Kiba begged, his erection already returning. "Please take me, Shikamaru." Their hands gripped tighter as Shikamaru's face changed into one of gratitude.

"Of course." Shikamaru kissed him softly before asking, "Um, do you by chance have any lube."

_Shit. I didn't even think about buying any. "_No…I don't. Uh, is it really that important?" _I've never done this before, how would I know?_

"It just helps the pain and stuff." _Pain? How much pain!_

"Oh. Well, I'll be fine. I'm a ninja. Remember?"

"Yeah. But I don't think you're used to this kind of pain." Shikamaru gently pressed his finger into Kiba's entrance, causing the latter to squirm.

"Okay okay okay! Yeah. I'm not used to that pain."

"You willing to go through with this if I tell you it'll get better?" Shikamaru removed his hand and placed it in front of Kiba's mouth.

"Wh-What?"

"Suck." Kiba hesitantly took the fingers that were offered to him. "It's not as good as actually lube, but it's better than nothing. Just bear with me, okay?" The Nara removed his fingers and placed them back at Kiba's entrance.

"O-okay." Kiba's voice shook slightly.

"I'll be gentle. I'll stop if you ask me to stop. Please, just trust me."

"I do." Shikamaru gave a small smile that Kiba returned.

One last deep breath and Shikamaru slowly pressed his index finger passed the ring of muscle at Kiba's entrance. Kiba grunted in discomfort, but didn't say stop. Shikamaru gentle moved his finger around, stretching Kiba just enough to slip his second finger in.

"Ah." Kiba gasped, tears coming to his eyes. _Damn it stings._

"Sorry." Shikamaru placed a kiss on Kiba's stomach.

"It's….fine. Just hurry up." Kiba said through clenched teeth.

Shikamaru began to pump his fingers in and out, scissoring them as he went. When he slipped a third finger in, Kiba shifted his body causing Shikamaru to curl his fingers just right to his Kiba's sweet spot.

"God!" Kiba yelled, seeing stars in his vision.

"That'll help later." Shikamaru pumped his fingers a few more times before completely removing them. Kiba surprisingly whimpered at the loss of them.

Putting Kiba's knees around his waist, Shikamaru lined himself so that his tip was pressing up against Kiba's ring of loosened muscle. He spit on his hand and spread the saliva on himself and Kiba, hoping that would help ease the pain a little bit.

"Ready?" Shikamaru asked in a serious voice.

"Kiss me while you do it," Kiba blurted out. _I'm such a baby._ He thought.

The Nara smiled. "Don't mind if I do," and captured Kiba in a lip-bruising kiss before slammed his cock into him as hard and as fast as he could.

"Ngghhh…..god…Kiba…" Shikamaru moaned into Kiba's hair. He heard Kiba's breath hitch and come in short gasps. He felt a tear slide between their touching cheeks. _Oh fuck I hurt him._ "Kiba." He looked at him.

"No. I'm fine. Just. Don't. Move. Yet." He wiped away a second tear. Shikamaru grabbed his hand, preventing him from wiping away any more. _He's so innocent looking when he cries. _The Nara began to lick and kiss away the tears, making sure to keep his bottom half still as Kiba adjusted to his size.

After a few minutes of silent crying, Kiba lifted his hips slightly, telling Shikamaru he could move.

"You're okay?" Shikamaru whispered into Kiba's ear, kissing it afterwards.

"Mhm," Kiba grunted out. "I'm fine. Just move. Please." His legs tightened slightly around Shikamaru's waist.

Shikamaru decided it was time to stop talking and to move forward before he exploded from waiting. He gently pulled out of Kiba and pushed back in and repeated the action slowly.

Once Shikamaru had set a steady pace, the pain in Kiba's rear end began to subside. It was slowly replaced by a numbing feeling that had a slight edge of pleasure. _Just focus on the good, Kiba. It's got to get better soon. Shikamaru said so._ Still, he had a hard time trusting that this was ever going to feel _good._

That's when Shikamaru changed his angle by lifting Kiba's legs up just a bit. Kiba's breath hitched and he moaned as his eyes rolled back. _Good, now he can enjoy this, too._

"Do…that…again…" Kiba whispered as he grabbed Shikamaru's forearm. "Please."

Shikamaru couldn't hold back any longer. He pressed his mouth to Kiba's throat and said against his skin, "As you wish."

He picked up his pace but still made sure to hit Kiba's prostate with every thrust. The Nara's arms went around Kiba's body, one holding his lower back and the other tightly gripping his shoulders. Kiba, who was experiencing waves of pleasure crashing over his body, clung to the body above him, afraid to lose himself before his lover.

"Kiba," Shikamaru breathed out, voice quiet but stern, "let go. Give in and let go."

"o-okay," Kiba whispered, moving his legs so his ankles were locked around Shikamaru's back, shifting the angle once more. "Shika! Ngh…God Shikamaru!"

The Nara got the hint and tightened his grip even more on the man underneath him. He slammed his cock in and out of Kiba and began to bite and suck on his neck. The dog-nin moaned loudly, not caring to censor himself anymore. "Faster, Shika. God, please. Hard. Please." He was begging as his nails dug into Shikamaru's back causing the latter to be filled with a painful pleasure.

Shikamaru didn't need a second request from Kiba. He lost rhythm as he pounded Kiba into the mattress. He couldn't make out what Kiba was saying, but the lustful sound in his voice made Shikamaru want to fall over the edge. _Not…yet…Shikamaru. Wait for Kiba._ He told himself to calm his raging arousal.

He snaked a hand between their two bodies and grabbed a hole of Kiba's dripping erection, beginning to pump it in time with his thrusts. "Ngh…Shika…I'm gunna….come…"

_Oh, God, his voice… _"Then come." With that, Shikamaru tightened his grip on Kiba's length and roughly forced his tongue into his mouth. Kiba, who was lost to everything else but his animal instinct, moaned his release in his mouth as he came between their stomachs, all over Shikamaru's still-pumping hand.

As the walls surrounding Shikamaru tightened, he moaned at thrust roughly twice more before he emptied his seed into Kiba. Kiba moaned at the new sensation overwhelming his sensitive body, and after the two lay there, both catching their breath and coming back down from their sexual high.

As Shikamaru made to pull out of Kiba, the dog-nin flexed his legs and whispered, "Don't." Shikamaru stopped and gaze him a quizzical look. "I…just don't…not yet." He put his hands on Shikamaru's face, looking him in the eye.

Shikamaru covered a hand with one of his and leaned down to kiss Kiba softly. "What is it?"

"I just want to tell you that I-" Kiba took a deep breath. _He loves you. Just say it already, Kiba._ "I…Iloveyoutoo." He quickly finished, pressing his lips to Shikamarus.

The Nara smiled into the kiss, and pressed harder against Kiba's mouth. "Thank you," he mumbled out. "I'll be right back, okay?" He quickly pulled out, causing Kiba to groan at the loss of being filled and at the feeling of Shikamaru's cum dripping out of him.

_Hottest. Man. Ever._ Shikamaru thought as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom for a wash towel. He wetted it and went back to his bedroom.

"Roll to your side."

"What? Why?"

"It'll be easier."

Kiba rolled to his side and said, "What will be eas-" He was cut off at he felt the damp washcloth touch his suddenly sore and sensitive bottom. "Oh," he sighed as his face burned red.

Shikamaru cleaned both of them off and tossed the rag somewhere on the floor. _I'll just pick up tomorrow. Right now all I want to do is be close to him._ He cuddled up to Kiba, whose eyes were working hard to stay open, and wrapped his arms around him, his stomach to Kiba's back. Brushing a piece of Kiba's hair back, Shikamaru nuzzled into his neck and whispered, "Sleep now. I'll wake you tomorrow for your mission," and placed a soft, loving kiss on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Kiba said drowsily. "Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."

….

* * *

><p>She knew this day would come. She never thought it would be with another male ninja, especially the Inuzuka. She had come home early and found the front door unlocked, meaning Shikamaru was home. However, when she walked in she knew he wasn't alone.<p>

_Those two should learn to keep it down, especially in their parents' home!_ She thought, upset at hearing her son and Kiba doing _that_ of all things. She slipped her shoes back on and quietly left the house again. _Might as well get some groceries for dinner tonight. Shikaku probably won't be happy that his son is with another boy, but he'll get over it eventually. _She sighed.

Yoshino rubbed her forehead as she walked down the street. She wasn't mad about who Shikamaru had chosen. She just knew that it would be hard for them in the long run. But, then again, who better to deal with the hatred of others than her lazy, non-caring son and the hotheaded, free-spirited boyfriend.


	4. Breakfast

**Don't own Naruto nor any part of it. Incase y'all were wondering. =) **

**Ps. Sorry if this one is kind of boring. It's needed to move the plot (what little there may be) forward.**

**Thanks!**

A soft shaking of his shoulder and a quiet "hey" woke Kiba the next moring. He mumbled and groaned at the sunlight bathing the room. _Let me sleep a little longer. I'm still tired!_

"Kiba, you have to get up. You have a mission in an hour, remember?" A soft kiss was planted on his collar bone. _What the hell?_ Then last night came flooding back to him. His eyes popped open and he shot up into a sitting position. He looked to his right and saw Shikamaru, awake but still not dressed.

"Uh….good morning," Kiba muttered, his face flaring red as he realized he was still naked from the night before.

"Morning." Shikamaru stretched and swung his legs over the side of the bed, the sheet they were laying under falling down to revel his toned back to Kiba. _Stop drooling, fool._ "You gunna shower before you head out?"

"Um. Yeah." _ Might as well get it done here before I heard home to grab Akamaru._

"Want to borrow a mission suit?"

"Nah, I gotta head home before I leave to get Akamaru anyway. I'll just get mine then." Kiba's stopped getting up as he realized something.

"You okay, Kiba?" Shikamaru asked, becoming worried.

"No. No, not okay. I forgot to tell Mom that I have a mission today! She doesn't even know where I am! Shit! She's gunna be so pissed!" _Maybe it's a really good thing I have this mission._ Kiba's head fell into his hands.

Shikamaru turned around and kneeled on the bed behind Kiba, putting his arms around him. "Man, I know moms can be scary. But, hey, what are you gunna do about it now, you know?"

_Ugh guess he's right._ He placed his hands over Shikamaru's and laid his head back on the Nara's chest. "I suppose."

"Yeah. So go shower and we can eat something quick before you leave."

"Alright. Thanks." Kiba smiled and stood, wincing as he did, and pulled on the jeans that had been left in a heap across the room.

"Hey," Shikamaru said, pulling a pair of loose sweatpants on and making his way back over to Kiba. "Mind if I join you?" _That was a bit too forward, wasn't it? _Shikamaru sighed but tried to look coy in hopes to get a yes.

_Really! Fuck yeah! _"Don't mind at all." Kiba winked and held out his hand. Shikamaru took it and the boys made their way to the bathroom. Kiba heard someone downstairs in the kitchen and looked back with worry at Shikamaru. He just smiled and shook his head, silently saying "forget it" with his eyes.

When they reached the bathroom, Shikamaru quietly closed the door behind them. He reached into the shower and turned the water on to get it warm and began to take of his pants. _I feel like this is awkward._ He sneaked a peak at Kiba, who hadn't moved yet and whose face was slowly turning red.

"You know," Shikamaru said, dropping his pants and putting a towel on the counter, "you can't shower with pants on. They tend to get in the way." With that, he stepped into the steaming water, leaving the curtain open for Kiba.

_Get in the way of what?_ Kiba thought as he hastily stripped from his britches, too. _Stop embarrassing yourself Kiba, get it together._ He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he stepped into the shower and closed the curtain.

Shikamaru had his eyes closed and was standing under the stream of water, letting it flow over his body. He smoothed his hair back and rubbed his healing shoulder.

"Here," Kiba mumbled, grabbing the soap. "Let me help." He ran the soap over Shikamaru's back, being gentle on his shoulder, before reaching around his body to suds up his torso.

Shikamaru, surprised at the seemingly-embarrassed Kiba, smiled to himself. _Seems Mr. Loud Mouth has finally decided to be himself around me._ He grabbed Kiba's hands, stopping them from washing him, and held them tight to his body.

The Inuzuka stopped washing his boyfriend and allowed his arms to be held. He touched his forehead against Shikamaru's shoulder and pressed his front to the Nara's back, hearing Shikamaru let a moan out as he did so.

"I don't want to leave today," Kiba whispered against Shikamaru's skin.

"Yeah, it is a drag, but it's gotta be done by someone." He flipped around in Kiba's arms to face the ninja. "And who better to track than a dog nin?" A smile formed on both of the boys' mouths before Shikamaru pressed his lips to Kiba's in a soft kiss.

Kiba's arms tighten around Shikamaru and his kiss became harder. After a moment he let go and simply hugged Shikamaru. "When are you going on your next mission?"

"Well, probably tomorrow. But I'm only going to do C-Rank things for about the next month to give me a break from it all. That last one was a bit brutal."

_Good. That means he'll be here when I come home._ Kiba loosened his grip on Shikamaru, looked him in the eye, and quickly kissed him one more time. The Nara then grabbed the soap and ran it over Kiba's face. "I don't really know how to wash someone else. So. There you go." He forced the soap into Kiba's palm before stepping into the water to rinse off.

"Hah," Kiba laughed. "Thanks for trying, though." Shikamaru just turned his head and winked.

* * *

><p>The boys finished their shower and toweled off. Kiba pulled on his only clothes there while Shikamaru got himself a pair of simply sweatpants.<p>

"Does it smell like bacon to you?" Kiba asked, tugging his shirt over his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure breakfast is downstairs on the table by now."

"Oh good! Breakfast sounds-" _Wait. Who made breakfast._ Kiba's eyes went huge and he stopped with the shirt, leaving his chest exposed. He forced it the rest of the way on after a short moment, stretching it out as he did so. He faced Shikamaru with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "What."

_Uh-oh. He doesn't look to happy. _"Uh, yeah. My mom made breakfast? You like bacon right?"

"Shikamaru! That means your mother is going to know…I mean…That I was….here…and stuff! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" Kiba grabbed Shikamaru by the shoulders and shook him.

"Kiba! Relax!" Shikamaru put his hands on Kiba's face and stared at him. "It'll be fine. She came home last night right after we….um…" His hand let go of Kiba's face and he ran his fingers through his hair, his face turning red. "You know. After we started." He smiled nervously.

Kiba's arms dropped. "So…you knew she was here…and she probably heard us….and now she made us breakfast. How can I face her! SHE HEARD ME HAVING SEX WITH HER SON LAST NIGHT!" Kiba's face burned red after he realized what he just said out loud.

"Yeah. And she made us breakfast. Which means she isn't mad. If she was mad she would have come up here and thrown the food at us. Or something along those lines." Shikamaru sighed. "Come on, man, grow a pair. She's cool with it. Just trust me."

_How am I supposed to trust him? God, if she's anything like my mom, she's gunna murder me. _

* * *

><p>Trudging behind Shikamaru, Kiba followed him to the kitchen. <em>Wow, it does smell good though. <em>The dog-nin thought as the smell of bacon and eggs and toast filled his nostrils.

"Morning Mom," Shikamaru said, yawning as he took a seat at the table.

"Morning, boys." Yoshino placed two plates on the table across from each other. "Kiba, you can sit down you know," she said with a smile on her face.

_She looks sincere. Okay, so maybe she isn't as scary as my mom. _Kiba thought to himself as he politely said his thanks to her. Both boys were seated and began to dig in. _Wow, she cooks really well. I didn't even realize I was this hungry. _

"So, Kiba, how are your missions going?" Yoshino sat down at the table by the two boys with a cup of tea.

"Oh, fine, uh-" _Shit what do I call her? _"Yoshino-san. I leave this morning for an S-rank one. I'm excited." _And a bit nervous. _

She smiled in Kiba's direction. "That is exciting. Just be careful, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"She tells me and Dad that every time," Shikamaru chimed in after he swallowed his food. "We're ninjas, Mom, we know to be careful."

"I know, but it's a mother's duty to remind you guys of that."

* * *

><p>They had finished breakfast quickly and, after a quick kiss and hug at the front door, Kiba took off for his own house. <em>Shit shit shit, mom is going to be <em>so _pissed! How do I explain all this to her. Ugh man what am I gunna do!_ Those thoughts plagued his mind as he raced home.

Instead of going in the front door, Kiba hoped in through his window. Akamaru wasn't there. _That means he's out there with her or Hana. God, please let it be Hana._ He knew that if his mother saw that Akamaru came home without him, that meant he was in a heap of trouble for forgetting his "responsibilities as a Inuzuka."

_Whatever, too late now._ The dog-nin grabbed a mission suit and hurriedly threw it on. He checked his weapons bag, making sure it was full. Then he creeped out of his room and down the hall.

"Akamaru!" He whispered loudly.

A bark came in reply followed by an angry "Kiba?"

_Oh, god dammit. _"Mom?"

Tsume walked out from the living room, one eyebrow cocked in a not-so-happy manner, followed by the large, white dog.

"Hey. Um. So. Akamaru and I have a mission today. We gotta leave in ten minutes so…" Kiba nervously said as Akamaru walked over to him and sat down.

"And you didn't think to tell me about this mission? Do you know how it feels to have your son's dog come home and the boy himself never shows up. You don't even know what it means to be an Inuzuka! Why in the Hell did they ever allow you to become a god damned ninja! You're hopeless!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Sorry! I just got distracted. After I found out the mission I went straight to Shikamaru's house and-"

"All I ever hear from you is Shikamaru-this and Shikamaru-that. God, Kiba, you spend too much time with that boy for it to be healthy! You even left Akamaru to be with him! That is not a good sign!" She was yelling now. And when Tsume yelled, things were about to get scary.

_Okay. Do I tell her? Or do I not? _ "Yeah. We're good friends now. So. Sorry." His eyes met the ground as he bowed his head.

Tsume sighed and put her face in her hand. "What am I going to do with you. You're starting to turn out like your father." Kiba's heart sank at those words.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Tsume spoke. "What's your mission?"

Kiba explained about Itachi's death and were his body was supposedly at and how they were going to be sent to collect it.

"That'll be a good exercise for your nose and Akamaru's." She clapped him on the shoulder. "Go get it done."

Kiba let a small smiled form on his face. _Thank God she isn't going to kill me today._ "Thanks, we will!" Akamaru barked in agreement. Without another word, the two were off to meet the rest of the squad.

* * *

><p>The Inuzuka and his canine partner met Shino, Hinata and Sakura at the front gate. "Looks like we made it just in time, boy," Kiba said, a smile on his face.<p>

"Hey guys!" He said as he joined the group.

"H-h-hey Kiba." Hinata quietly responded. Shino just looked at the dog-nin and nodded.

"Hey. What took you so long?" Sakura smiled. "Ready to go?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll lead." Kiba and Akamaru stepped ahead of the group. "Sakura you come behind me. You're, um, immense strength will help if we get attacked."

"Got it!"

"Shino, you go behind her and help out if anything happens. Use your bugs as a warning device, okay?"

"Yes." Bug swarms filtered out of Shino's oversized jacket.

"Hinata, you take up the rear. Use your Byakugan to watch for any enemies behind us."

"Okay, Kiba-kun."

"Great. We're all set. Let's bring that dead Uchiha back!" With that, the team set out to collect Itachi Uchiha's deceased body.


	5. Hugs

**Don't own Naruto nor any part of it. Incase y'all were wondering. =) **

**Again, this isn't the most exciting chapter. I hope that one comes soon, too. **

**And, again, thanks for the reviews. They keep me smiling. And thanks for reading. That makes me smile, too. **

* * *

><p>The team traveled for a day and half until they reached the spot where the rouge Uchiha's body was supposedly at.<p>

"Wow. It looks like they really went at it," Sakura exclaimed as she stared wide-eyed at the wreckage. There were pieces and parts of what remained of the old Uchiha stronghold. The stone was spread out in chunks, sharp edges and cracks dominated the view of the ancient gathering spot.

"You really think it was Sasuke who got the best of him?" Kiba asked, bending down and sniffing the ground to find where the body could be.

"Seems that way," Shino said in his monotone voice. "Disperse." Small, black beetles began to rush out of the ninja's oversized jacket, quickly rampaging over the cracked stones. "It's over that way."

"Yeah, I can smell Uchiha sent." Kiba and Akamaru began to walk that way.

"Wait!" Hinata finally spoke up. "What if…someone's over there?" She asked in her soft-spoken way.

"Hinata, check it out." Sakura stood up from where she was crouched and walked toward the nervous girl. "You tell us if it's safe."

"Mhm. Byakugan!" After a minute came Hinata's soft whisper, "I think it's all good."

"Great! Let's go check it out, boy!" Kiba shouted, running off towards Itachi's lifeless body.

"Don't be so reckless and impatient, Kiba." Shino followed at a walking pace.

"Shino's right, Kiba. Be careful." Sakura followed the boys as Hinata followed her. "Hinata, keep an eye behind us. Something doesn't feel right about this place." _I'm worried someone is hiding their chakra from me. If they are, they're good at it. That worries me._ Sakura thought, perking up her senses to help watch for an ambush.

"We're good guys," Kiba called over his shoulder. He jumped a few more feet before he spotted the body. "Hey! I found it!"

"Wait up!" The three following him finally caught up. "I still feel something weird in the air. Don't touch him yet, Kiba." Everyone stopped and checked around them. No one noticed the thin, white-haired boy slowly gripping his giant, stolen sword. _Why did I have to wait to take care of these kids? Sasuke's the one who is supposed to bring the body, or eyes, to that creepy mask-wearer. Ugh, I always get stuck with the shitty jobs. _The rogue ninja thought as he readied himself for attack.

"Sakura, I don't smell or hear anything." Suddenly, Akamaru began to whimper and back away from the dead body in front of him and his master. "Akamaru? What are you doing?"

"Kiba, watch out!" Sakura yelled, dashing toward the dog-nin.

"Wha-?" Kiba turned just in time to a smaller, pale boy lunge at him from behind a fallen rock, wielding an oversized sword. "Shit!" He yelled, moving in an attempt to avoid the attack. However, he was a split second too late. The boy kicked him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of Kiba. "Oof!"

"I'm not going to kill you. Because I'm really short on time and it's only me. So. Let me take the body and no one will get hurt." He pointed his sword toward the other three leaf ninja. Kiba, finally catching his breath, stood up and ran toward the boy.

"Kiba, don't!" Sakura yelled, running toward the two boys.

The white-haired boy smiled, showing his extremely pointed teeth. _Who the hell is this guy?_

"No chance!" The boy swung his sword. That was the last thing Kiba saw before his world went black.

….

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was out helping an elderly lady, Lady Nori shop for her groceries. She was an old friend of the Hokage's, and the Nara needed an easy mission, so he had volunteered for it. She wasn't bad. She didn't take much or expect him to talk. All she wanted him to do was carry her purchases, which he was happy to do.<p>

She was looking at some melons when Shikamaru saw Ino running towards them. _Hm, wonder what's got her so flustered today_. _The girl is always trying to fix something._ He began to turn his attention back toward his "mission" when he heard Ino call his name.

"Hm?" He looked back at her.

"Shikamaru! Come quickly! Something's happened!" She was yelling as she stopped before him.

"Sheesh, stop yelling. What's going on?" _I hate it when "something" has happened. It's probably got to do with stupid Sasuke or something. Ugh. _

"It's Kiba's team. They're back." Ino caught her breath. _Well, that's good but I can see him after my miss- _"And something happened to Kiba." _What._

Shikamaru put down the bag of food he was holding. "Sorry, Lady Nori, I must leave. Can you find someone to help you with your bags?"

"Yes, of course dear. Go do what you must and thank you for your help today." Before she was finished talking, Shikamaru had grabbed Ino's wrist and began to run toward the Hokage's office building.

"Shikamaru stop! He isn't there!"

He skidded to a hault. "What? Then where is he?" _Surely he isn't-_

"The hospital." _Shit. He_ is_ hurt. _

"Shit." He let go of Ino's wrist and bolted for the hospital building.

….

* * *

><p>"Ughh," Kiba moaned, his eyes fluttering open. "What the hell…" His eyes focused on the room around him. It was all white with off white curtains hanging on the open window. <em>Hospital.<em> He decided. _I'm in the hospital. I don't even remember what happened._ He rubbed his head with his hand and ran his finger through his hair. _I hope everyone else is alright. Shit! Akamaru!_ He bolted upright. "Akamaru!" He yelled.

"Hey." A medical ninja walked in. "Good to see you're awake."

"Where's my dog? Where is he!" Kiba made to get out of bed.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." The medic gently pushed the Inuzuka back to the bed. "He's with your sister."

_Thank God. _"Oh, good." _Wait, that either means he's fine or he's hurt. _"Uhm," Kiba looked up at the man who was scratching something down on a clipboard. "Is he alright?"

The man sighed and put down what he was writing. Pulling over a chair he said, "He'll be alright we think." _They think!_ "But he took some pretty heavy blows to his back. Shino said you and Akamaru were attacked by a man with a sword. That's probably how your dog got cut."

"He was cut! Oh, God, how bad! Is he alive? Shit man, tell me something!" Kiba grabbed the medic by the shoulders and shook him.

The man held onto Kiba's arm and removed his clenched hand from his jacket. "He's alive, just in critical condition. I'm sure everything will be fine since your sister got to him right away."

_Oh my God, this is my fault. If I hadn't rushed in there, he'd be okay and I wouldn't be strung up here worrying about him without being able to do anything. Fuck. _"What about the rest of the team?" Kiba's gazed dropped to the floor.

The medic smiled as he made his way to the door of the room. "Don't worry. Everyone's fine. Sakura ran after the guy, apparently, and you know how scary she is."

…

* * *

><p>A nurse at the front desk was startled when the young man bolted through their front door, looking frantic.<p>

"Nara-san?" She asked, standing up in a hurry.

"Kiba," he stated flatly, eyes full of worry.

"Room 106. I don't think you can go in yet. They're still doing a check-up and they can't be interrupted. Sorry. You'll have to wait over there." She pointed to the bland waiting room. There was only one other person there. _Oh man, I really don't want to have to deal with her. Not in this situation. She's gunna think I'm weird for being here._

"Thank you." The Nara made his way over to the uncomfortable, square chairs to take a seat across from what he was assuming would be his worst nightmare.

"Shikamaru," the lady greeted him, catching his gaze.

"Tsume-san." _Do I say anything else? How are you? That's a stupid question. Her son's in the hospital. Should I ask about Kiba? Or does she not know that's why I'm here? Or-_

"You're here for Kiba, right?"

"Wha-?" Shikamaru met her gaze with a confused look. _How did she know?_

"I'm not stupid boy." She shot back. _Ah, fuck._ " I smell you all over his clothes when he comes home late or even the next day." _Okay. Now she's gunna kill me._

Then, Tsume did something no one ever thought she was capable of unless she was fighting: she gave a small, but true, smile.

_Okay. So she's gunna kill me and enjoy it. _ "I'm not going to hurt you or even yell so you can relax."

Shikamaru forced himself to relax, although it wasn't easy. "Okay." _Good answer, stupid. God, mothers are such a drag._

"So…I mean…is he really hurt?" It had to be asked, right?

"Not as bad as he could be," she replied as she relaxed back in her seat. "Akamaru got the worst out of the team, I hear."

"The worst? How bad is he?"

_Well, the Nara certainly is showing interest. Interesting. _"Bad enough that my daughter wasn't sure if all she could do would be enough." Tsume sighed. "But she's good at what she does. He's wounded, but she'll save him. She always does."

"Yeah. I hear she's the one who helps all your clans' dogs." _Because without Akamaru, Kiba won't last long. _"So, do you know what happened to them? Are the other three alright?"

"The other three are fine, I hear. I don't know about the details, but I know they failed their mission. All those kids had to do was bring a body back, and they failed. Hmph," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

_Sheesh, obviously it was more than just obtaining a body, lady. Give them a break._ "We all fail missions sometimes. At least they're alright."

"Remember how disappointed the village was when you failed your first mission? Missions aren't things to take lightly and it definitely isn't okay to fail them. The Inuzuka clan should never fail a mission. Kiba needs to learn that. Maybe this will be his wake up call." _Yeah, she's definitely scarier than my mom._

"Maybe," Shikamaru just stopped talking. Kiba's mom was a tough woman and Shikamaru had not intentions of dealing with a tough woman that day.

After an uncomfortable moment of silence between the two, a lady walked out into the waiting room. "Tsume-san, Kiba's awake now if you'd like to see him."

"Thank you." The nurse bowed and left. Tsume got up and made to walk away before turning back to Shikamaru. "You coming?"

"Huh? Can I?"

"Obviously you can. Since I asked you if you were." _Oops._

"Heh, yeah. I'm right behind you."

…

* * *

><p>Kiba heard a knock on his door. It wasn't the quiet subtle knock of the nurse that had been in and out of his room, so it had to be a new comer. <em>God, I hope it isn't-<em>

"You should answer when someone knocks on your door, boy." _Mother. Ugh. I really don't want to deal with her right now._ Tsume walked in. "I picked up a lost puppy out in the waiting room." _What?_

Shikamaru followed into the hospital room and closed the door behind him.

"Shika!" Kiba's face instantly lit up.

"Hey," Shikamaru said, cool as always. He walked over to the bed and poked Kiba's cheek. "Where are you hurt at?"

Kiba laughed and push the Nara. "Everywhere. But not too bad. The guy hit me in the head and chest pretty bad. But I'll live." _He actually came to see me in the hospital. He really is a nice guy._

"Good. Because I dunno what I'd do without you so…" _Oh shit I forgot his mom's here. Stop flirting, Shikamaru, sheesh._ Shikamaru's cheeks flushed red. "Anyway…" he rolled his eyes and backed away from the bed to sit on the chair across the room.

"Mom," Kiba started, his face changing from happy to sad, "do you know how….how Akamaru is?" He raised his gaze to his mother's face, eyes brimming with tears.

"He's not dead but he's not in good condition either." She shot Kiba a look that could break down boulders. "Kiba, what exactly was going through your thick skull that caused you to lose your guard like that? You could have died! And Akamaru almost did thanks to you!" She pointed her finger at him for emphasis.

_Okay….do I leave when they fight? _Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Mom! We were cautious but the guy that ambushed us was obviously a higher level than us! No one saw him coming!"

"Then your level isn't high enough. You don't work hard enough at this. Being a ninja isn't a game, Kiba. It's life or death. When are you going to realize that! I swear, you act just like your father!"

"Stop saying that! I tried my best out there. I didn't smell or hear anyone. Shino didn't sense anyone and Hinata didn't see anyone! We were supposed to get the body and come home and we tried! It wasn't our fault the guy attacked us out of the blue! He wasn't even an Akatsuki!" Kiba was beyond frustrated at this point. He was angry, sad, and he felt guilty for the teams failure and Akamaru's pain. He closed his eye and let a tear fall down his face. "I'm sorry."

Tsume sighed and put her hand to her face. "Don't be sorry. Just get better." She looked at her son. "Come home tonight. Akamaru will be at the house tomorrow. He won't be in any condition to move or anything, but he'll be there." She turned to walk out of the room. "Shikamaru, you can come over, too. I have no problem with that." _Someone has to deal with my son and I don't really want to tonight, but he shouldn't be out._ With that she closed the door and left the two boys alone.

They sat there in silence for a minute before Shikamaru heard Kiba sniffle. _Is he crying? Like, really crying? What so I do in this situation? I mean, girls want to be held and stuff. Does he? Ugh. What a drag._

"Kiba?" He said softly, settling on asking the boy if he was alright. "You okay?"

"No, Shikamaru, I'm not okay!" He said wiping his eyes. "My mom hates me for failing the mission. I put the entire teams' lives in danger. I got bested by a guy I've never even heard of. And I almost got my companion killed." He buried his face in his hands as he began to cry harder.

"Well…Are you in pain right now? Like, should I get someone?"

"No." _I just want a hug and for you to tell me I'm not a failure or a screw off like everyone thinks I am. I do try, hard, but it doesn't always work!_

Shikamaru stood from his chair and walked over to his boyfriends bed. "Can I sit?"

Kiba nodded and the Nara took a seat next to him. Neither said anything, the only sound was Kiba's heavy breathing and quiet sobs.

Finally Shikamaru sighed, rolled his eyes, and put his arms around Kiba from the side. "Please stop crying. It's making me sad." He mumbled into Kiba's shoulder before kissing his neck.

Kiba wiped his eyes again. "Sorry," he whispered as he tried to calm down.

"Nah, it's okay. It's just hard to see someone you love in pain." Shikamaru's grip got tighter on Kiba's shoulders. "Hug me back. It'll make you feel better."

Kiba let out a small laugh before turned slightly. "Ow," he said when he turned his chest too far, the bruise from being kicked twisting.

"Okay, nevermind," Shikamaru said. "Lay down?"

Kiba did as he was told and laid on his back. Shikamaru curled up next to him, just his torso leaning over Kiba. "Okay, now hug me." Kiba put his arms around Shikamaru's neck. The other slid his arms around Kiba's back. They hugged for a minute or two before Shikamaru made to move away.

"Please don't leave." Kiba said, wanting him to keep laying with him.

"Didn't plan on it, kid." Shikamaru fell to his side and gently put his arm over Kiba's chest. "I'm just going to stay right here until they kick you out for the night."

"Okay." Kiba smiled and intertwined his fingers with Shikamaru's. "Will you stay the night at my house with me? You don't have to, but I'd like it." He looked at his boyfriend hopefully.

"Of course I will. I wouldn't want to leave you alone with that crazy lady you call 'Mom'" Shikamaru smiled.

"Hah, yeah." Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Thanks, Shika."

"Don't mention it. You should rest now. It's been a long day."

"Yeah." Kiba closed his eyes, too. "Hey Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."

With that, the boys drifted off to sleep.

…

* * *

><p>Tsume had stayed outside the door to listen to her son and the Nara talk. She wasn't a dumb woman and she knew there was something going on between them. She didn't, however, think he son was dating the Nara.<p>

_So that's how it is, hm? _She thought, as she walked away. _Good luck with the villagers accepting two male ninjas being "in love."_ She smiled. At least her son was doing something right, even if it was the opposite of being the stone-cold killer most ninjas were thought to be.

Tsume wasn't the kind of person to judge anyone. She was a harsh, overbearing lady, but she wasn't about to disown her son for dating another man. Love wasn't really Tsume's thing, but if her kids found it worked for them, then so be it. _I hope you guys are ready to deal with a different kind of battle._


	6. At Fault

**Don't own Naruto nor any part of it. Incase y'all were wondering. =) **

_**Sorry it's been awhile. I got a puppy (I named him Kaiba!) and I'm working more hours. But here's the next piece!**_

…

* * *

><p>Kiba was checked out of the hospital a few hours later. He found he had to walk slow and take breaks ever few minutes because his head would begin to spin. Shikamaru stayed right with him, never once complaining about having to wait.<p>

The two decided to drop by where Hana had Akamaru.

"Hana?" Kiba called as he walked into the small building.

"In back," was the reply. The two boys made their way to the back of the structure.

_Wow, she keeps a place clean. She's gotta be nothing like Kiba._ Shikamaru smiled to himself as they reached where Hana was working.

Akamaru was on a giant table, tubes running in and out of his mouth and front legs. He was breathing, but he had a good sized gash along his back and a smaller one on his side.

_Oh, shit._ Shikamaru turned to look at his lover. Kiba was biting his bottom lip and tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. _Is he gunna cry again? Because I don't know what to do when his sister's around._ Shikamaru sighed and gently held Kiba's hand.

"Don't worry, Kiba." Hana stood and walked over to them, putting her hand on Kiba's should. "He's just under some light anesthetic; he'll be up by tomorrow morning. Those gashes were clean cut so they were easier to stich up and I don't think any internal organs were hit." She moved her hand to his face. "Please don't cry, little brother." She gave him a smile.

Kiba sniffled and wiped his eyes, letting go of Shikamaru's hand. "So, he's not hurt too bad then?"

"He's hurt alright. He won't be training nor doing anything besides walking for a good month." Hana dropped her hand and ran it through her hair. "But he'll be back to normal after that time." She glanced over to Shikamaru next. "You're Nara Shikaku's son, aren't you?"

_Man, it's that obvious, huh? _"Yes ma'am." Shikamaru stuck out his hand. "Nara Shikamaru."

Hana shook the hand offered. "Inuzuka Hana. Nice to meet you." She turned to walk back to Akamaru to check on him. "Thanks for looking after Kiba."

"Oh. No problem." Shikamaru looked at his boyfriend, who was staring at his unconscious dog.

"Well, I have to finish up here. Kiba, I'll be home for supper. Tell Mom."

"Kay," Kiba whispered, walking out the door.

"You going to be at our house, by chance?"

_Wow, she's a bright one to figure us out already._ "Um, yeah. Kiba asked me over and I couldn't really say no." He shrugged.

"Good. From how happy he is after he's spent time with you, I'd say you're good for him." She looked Shikamaru straight in the eye. "And he needs someone that's good for him." With that she waved her hand and called, "See you later."

"Yeah, see yah." Shikamaru chased out the door after Kiba.

Kiba seemed like he was in a trance. He was walking without really seeing where he was going.

"Kiba, wait!" Shikamaru called, jogging to catch up. When he got no response from the Nara, he grabbed his shoulder. "Kiba."

The dog-nin turned to face his boyfriend. His eyes were red and his face was blotchy.

_Ah, shit. I am _not _good with these things. But I can't just let him stand there. Ugh, poor guy. What a pain this all is._ "Hey," Shikamaru muttered softly, putting his hand on Kiba's cheek. A tear leaked out of Kiba's eye and Shikamaru wiped it away with his thumb. "Look at me."

Kiba turned his sad eyes to look at Shikamaru. "I almost killed the most important companion in my life," he choked out.

"Yeah. Almost." Shikamaru gave a small smile. "But you didn't. And that's what counts, right?" He moved his hand to cup Kiba's head.

That was all it took for Kiba to start sobbing. He grabbed Shikamaru around the waist and hugged him so tight the Nara thought he might suffocate. For at least ten minutes the boys stood there, Kiba crying into Shikamaru's shoulder, the latter rubbing the Inuzuka's back.

"Hey," Shikamaru whispered after a bit. "Why don't we go back to your house now. People are starting to stare…"

Kiba sniffled once more and pulled himself away from his lover. "Yeah. Sorry." His face began to turn red with blush.

"It's fine. But you're a ninja. You really shouldn't cry in front of the citizens." Shikamaru grabbed hold of Kiba's hand (which earned them more stares, of course) and asked, "Lead us home?"

Kiba rubbed his eyes again and interlocked his fingers with the other's. "Yeah."

…

* * *

><p>The Inuzuka had to take it easy going up the stairs. Shikamaru was there, holding his arm lightly incase he fell or needed any support.<p>

"Sorry," Kiba muttered as he opened the front door. "I guess my chest hurts more than I thought."

"Just take it easy." Shikamaru shut the door behind them. "Is your mom home?"

"Yeah, but she's out back with Kuromaru, I think." He flipped on the hall light and began walking to his room. "Oh, sorry, do you want anything?" He stopped and turned back toward Shikamaru.

"It okay if I make some tea? I could use some." Kiba nodded and turned to walk towards his room. "Want any?"

"If you don't mind. Lots of sugar, please. I'll be lying down. My head is spinning." He disappeared into his room.

_Right, because you, Mr. Hyperactive, need the extra sugar. _Shikamaru set about making cups of tea for both of them. As the water was boiling, he wet a cold wash cloth and snooped to find some aspirin in the bathroom. He set his tea, Kiba's sweetened tea, the cold cloth, and two aspirin on a tray he found under the sink and walked to Kiba's room.

The dog-nin was lying on his bed, arm over his eyes and breathing deeply. _Did he fall asleep?_ Shikamaru set the tray on the dresser and poked Kiba in the stomach.

"Oof!" Kiba smacked Shikamaru. "I'm hurt there! Why did you do that!" His brow furrowed in anger and confusion.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you fell asleep. I didn't poke you that hard. Man up." Shikamaru grabbed Kiba's tea and handed it to him once he was sitting up. "Here, take these. They'll help your headache."

Kiba popped the two pills and sipped his tea. The Nara sat at the foot of the bed and drank his bitter, black tea as well. They both sipped in quiet. Once Kiba set his cup on the bedside table, Shikamaru got the wet cloth.

"Lay back down," he instructed. He then put the cold cloth over Kiba's eyes. He sighed in contentment.

"Thanks. You really know how to help. Huh?"

"Well, I try. It's hard to almost lose someone you care about."

Kiba's eyes began to get wet as his mind raced back to Akamaru. _God, I'm so pissed. I never should have jumped into it. I should have fucking waited to make sure no one was surrounding the area. Now Akamaru's hurt beyond anything he's ever experienced before and he's in pain because of me. Fuck._ Kiba's mind was racing and as he thought about it he got angrier and angrier.

Before he knew it, he was sobbing again, his tears full of hate for himself.

"Hey, hey." Shikamaru sat by him and grabbed his hand. "Please stop crying? You know he's going to be alright."

"No, Shikamaru, I don't know. What if my sister missed something? What if he's in a lot of horrible pain right now? And it's all my fault! Oh my God! Fuck!" He kept sobbing.

"Yeah, but there's nothing you can do about it right now. You have to get better before you can help him. It's over and done with, so just go with what happens from here on out okay?"

"Don't just tell me to fucking go with it! You don't fucking understand what it's like to almost kill your closest comrade!" Kiba brought his hand to his mouth as soon as the words were out. _Oh shit I didn't mean that._

Shikamaru dropped his hand and turned to face Kiba, his eyes full of hurt and scorn. "I don't understand?"

"Shikamaru, I didn't….I didn't mean that…."

"No, listen Kiba." He stood up and put his hand on his head. "Besides losing my sensei in a horrible battle were I wasn't able to save him, how about that first mission I ever lead, hm?" _Oh, yeah, the one with the Sound ninjas. I almost forgot about that_.

Shikamaru spun around and put his hands on the bed. "I almost lost Choji, Neji, Naruto, Akamaru, and you. Plus, I almost killed myself. And on top of all that, I failed it as team captain. Don't sit there and tell me I don't understand because I understand perfectly. I've been there. And all you can do is man up, say you're sorry, and fucking do better next time, okay!"

By this time, the Nara was yelling. Kiba just stared at his boyfriend. After a minute of Shikamaru breathing heavily (and angrily), Kiba turned his gaze away.

"Sorry," he whispered, tears threatening to flood over his eyes. "I lost my head. I…I remember that time." He shut his eyes and let a tear fall down his lashes.

Shikamaru shut his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't be sorry. I…I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're upset and with a good reason." He crawled over the bed and gently wrapped his arms around Kiba, putting his face in Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba let a few more tears run down his face before he turned his head and crushed his lips against the side of Shikamaru's mouth. The Nara, taken aback, didn't have time to react before the other's lips were on his own. After a second, however, he put a hand on Kiba's face and tenderly kissed the boy back.

The kiss quickly became needy on Kiba's end. The boy gave a small whimper as he grabbed Shikamaru by his shirt. He tried to twist his body so that their legs were intertwined, but the pain in his chest caused him to break their kiss and gasp.

"Hey, hey," Shikamaru whispered as he leaned over Kiba, causing the dog-nin to lie on his back. "Just relax, okay? You don't need to add stress to your body."

Kiba didn't let go of Shikamaru's shirt as he laid back. "But I want it." He dropped his gaze and blush spread across his tattooed cheeks. "I want you," he whispered, pulling slightly on the shirt in his grasp.

The Nara rolled on top of Kiba, keeping his weight off the boy's chest. He didn't give Kiba a verbal response. Instead, he began to gently kiss the Inuzuka's neck.

"MMmmm," Kiba moaned. He ran his hands up the Nara's chest and through his hair. "Shikamaru…"

_I really don't want to hurt him…_ But Shikamaru knew that sometimes, all a ninja needed after a tough mission was reassurance that they were needed in ways that didn't involve killing or spying or tracking. The Nara latched on to the spot behind Kiba's ear (that he knew the guy loved) and sucked hard enough there would be a mark later.

"Ahh!" Kiba bucked his hips up into Shikamaru's. Both young men let out a groan as their growing erections ground against each other. _Oh god, I hope his mother doesn't come home. She'd be pissed for sure._

The Nara shifted his weight off of Kiba to shed his shirt. In turn, he helped his lover undress. Then he slipped out of his pants and both boys stopped a moment to drink in the sight of one another. The Inuzuka ran his hands over Shikamaru's pectoral muscles, grazing his nipples as he went.

Shikamaru shuddered and grabbed one of Kiba's hands with his and brought it to his mouth. He kissed the palm before putting it over Kiba's head and intertwining their fingers.

He looked down at the body splayed out below him. Kiba's chest showed a bruise was forming. A sorry expression overtook Shikamaru's eyes before he bent his head and gently kissed the other's chest. He very slowly worked his way up to the mouth.

Soft kisses were exchanged before Shikamaru nuzzled into Kiba's neck once more. "Are you sure you can do this tonight? We really don't have to if you aren't up to it."

"Please…" Kiba shut his eyes and hungrily kissed Shikamaru's neck, causing the other to softly groan. "Please. I need this tonight." He continued his assault on the Nara's neck.

"Nghh…Okay…But…uh…don't overwork yourself…okay?" Shikamaru ground his hips with a little more force into Kiba's, allowing their skin to make contact.

"Ahhh! Yeah…okay…"

Gently putting his weight on Kiba, making sure to keep it mostly off his chest, Shikamaru took his free hand and ran it down the other ninja's body, feeling a shudder in return. He felt his lover's toned side, slender hip, and strong thigh.

Shikamaru tenderly rubbed up and down Kiba's body before removing his hand. "Hey, do you have any kind of lube? I really don't want to hurt you at all tonight."

Scarlet instantly spread across Kiba's already flushed face. "Uh, yeah. I got some after last time." _Or first time. This is still awkward…._ Kiba thought as he pointed to his bedside table. "It's in the drawer, in the back."

Shikamaru reached over and opened the door, blindly feeling for a tube of any sort. With his body stretched across Kiba's face, the dog-nin couldn't resist gently biting at the perked nipple in front of his mouth. Shikamaru moaned and ground his erection hard against Kiba's.

"Kiba," the Nara moaned, moving back to his original place above Kiba, a small bottle of lube in hand. He kissed him once more and whispered, "This it?"

"Mhm," Kiba parted his lips and licked at Shikamaru's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. It was almost instantly granted. The Nara allowed Kiba to explore his mouth, once in a while biting or sucking on the invading muscle.

Once Shikamaru knew Kiba was concentrating solely on their battling mouths, he let go of the hand he was holding and popped open the bottle's top. After coating his finger thoroughly, he trailed them down his lover's body. He tossed the bottle away and grabbed the hand again with his unoccupied one.

Carefully, making sure to keep Kiba's mind on their still tangled tongues, Shikamaru traced circles around the entrance in front of his index finger, allowing the muscle to slowly begin to stretch.

"Shika…" Kiba moaned into his mouth. "Please…don't tease me."

"I'm not trying to tease you." Shikamaru pulled his face away enough to look his lover in the eye. "I really don't want to hurt you at all. Just relax and let me do the work, okay?" _That is something that should never ever come out of the lazy Nara's mouth._ Kiba thought as he laid his head back on the pillow. _But I suppose he's right._

Then the Inuzuka gasped as a finger was slowly pushed past his ring of muscle. For a while it didn't more. And Kiba didn't try to make his boyfriend move. He laid there, enjoying the small pleasure he was getting from the single digit.

As Shikamaru began to slowly and gently pump his one finger in and out of Kiba's rear, he began to kiss and lick and nip at his chest and neck, causing Kiba to moan out in pleasure.

"More…please, Shika," The dog-nin begged. _How can I not give that voice what it wants?_ Shikamaru began to pick up the pace. He moved his way back to the kissable mouth of Kiba and slipped another finger inside of him. This cause Kiba to moan and buck his hips up. "More. Oh, God, more."

Their kisses began to turn sloppy and needy. Shikamaru began to scissor and stretch the tightness around his fingers and added the third finger inside. Kiba bucked up once more, causing Shikamaru to graze across his prostrate ever so lightly. He moaned out and stopped kissing his boyfriend all together.

Shikamaru, feeling himself lose control, removed his fingers and spread what lube was left on them on his throbbing erection. He shuddered at his own touch. His cock was so needy that he momentarily forgot about the willing body below him and started to pump himself, moaning quietly as he did.

"Shika…please," Kiba moaned out, his dripping erection weeping from the lack of attention.

"Please….what…" Shikamaru managed to ask between his heavy breaths.

Kiba's eyes fluttered halfway open. They were filled with lust and wanting. "Please…make love to me."

_Oh, God, absolutely. _Even though the Nara wouldn't admit it, this is what he wanted. He didn't want to fuck Kiba's brains out or engage in mindless sexual acts. He actually wanted to slowly and passionately make love to his boyfriend. And, apparently, so did Kiba.

"Thank you," Shikamaru whispered against Kiba's lips before kissing them. He grasped Kiba's hips with one hand, the other tightening its hold on around Kiba's fingers. Positioning himself, Shikamaru slowly slipped into Kiba's hotness.

Inch by inch, he filled the man beneath him, soaking in the small moans he made. Once Shikamaru was fully sheathed in Kiba's ass, he stayed still and didn't move. Taking a look at his lover's face, he saw the boy's eyes were closed and a tear fell down his left cheek. He kissed it as it fell on the red tattoo there.

"Are you alright?" He whispered into Kiba's ear, licking it coyly afterwards.

A shiver ran down Kiba's body. He was on fire. Everywhere Shikamaru was touching him was burning and freezing at the same time. He wanted nothing more than to have the other boy slam him into the mattress beneath them and wreck his body until he could no longer move. _But he's right. I can't handle that right now. _So he nodded his okay to Shikamaru and gently kissed the lips above him.

Their kisses were light and chaste. A few small nips were exchanged, but nothing too hard or rough. After a moment or two, Shikamaru slowly rocked his hips, not pulling out but simply moving inside of Kiba. Feeling heat spread throughout his body, the Nara released the mouth of his lover and rested his head in the crook of his neck, kissing and sucking it every now and then.

The small and slow movements from Shikamaru's cock inside of him was too much and not enough for Kiba all at the same time. As Shikamaru pushed against him, Kiba angled his hips up. This caused his lover's erection brush very lightly over his prostate.

"Ah!" Kiba bucked his hips farther, making Shikamaru push hard against his sweet spot. Kiba's body shuddered and spazzed, his own erection twitching and weeping, just begging to be touched.

"Oh, God, Kiba. You're…just, so…tight and…God…" Shikamaru snaked his hand down between their bodies, grabbing Kiba's cock with a gentle grip. He pulled out of Kiba's ass, slowly, and pushed back in softly. He began to pump in time with his slow thrusts.

"Shika….Oh, God, don't stop." Kiba bucked up and rocked with Shikamaru.

The Nara let go of Kiba's hand.

"Shika?"

"Sorry. I need to be closer to you." He slid his hand under Kiba's back, gently pressing theirs torsos together so they could feel each other's heartbeat. "God, I love you, Kiba." He jerked inside of his boyfriend, jabbing his prostate each time.

"Shika, I love you. But, please," Kiba put his hands on Shikamaru's face, stilling his movements. "Go a little faster? I can't handle this. I'm going to explode and not in the good way."

Shikamaru gave a small laugh and kissed Kiba softly on the lips.

He began to pull out and push in with more force, picking up speed. He made sure each powerful thrust was aimed right at the spot that made his lover see stars.

Kiba, unable to control himself anymore, let loose. He moaned out his pleasure, calling his lover's name. He gripped Shikamaru's hair with one hand and racked his nails down his back with the other.

The pain from the scratches and the hair pulling made Shikamaru almost lose control. He began to move faster, breathing heavier. He bit and nipped at Kiba's neck. One hand pressed against Kiba's lower back, lifting him enough off the mattress, while the other rhythmically pumped Kiba's cock.

Shikamaru pressed his thumb into the tip of Kiba's erection, spreading the pre-cum around and using it as makeshift lube. He lowered his head and sucked on one of Kiba's pert nipples.

"Ah! Shika!" Kiba moaned, eyes screwing shut. "God, I need to come!" He yelled, digging his nails into Shikamaru's back even more.

"Ughhh God Kiba." Shikamaru picked up the pace. He was on the edge right now. His stomach was boiling and the heat surrounding his throbbing cock was too much. "Then come."

Shikamaru bit Kiba's collarbone harder than he meant to. The other let out a yell that quickly turned to a moan as Shikamaru pushed up against his prostate and stayed there. The pressure inside of him combined with the fire ignited from Shikamaru's teeth against his skin was too much. His breath hitched and he groaned one more time as he released into Shikamaru's hand.

When Kiba released, his inner walls tightened around Shikamaru. Combined with Kiba's warm cum on his hand and the unbelievably sexy noise that had escaped Kiba's mouth, Shikamaru moaned his own release. His seed hit Kiba's prostrate with force and made him shudder, his limp cock twitching once more.

The Nara put his arms on either side of kiba's head, holding himself just above Kiba's bruised chest. He lazily kissed Kiba, who kissed back just as tiredly. Both boys were spent.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru whispered against his lover's mouth.

"More than." Kiba let out a sigh and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep.

Shikamaru slid down the body below him and grasped his hips lightly. He pulled out slowly, letting both of their sensitive bodies get one more last jolt of pleasure. Resting his forehead on Kiba's stomach, he kissed just below his navel and sighed in contentment.

"Where do you keep your washcloths?"

"No," Kiba said sleepily. "We can shower later. I'm too….tired…" He yawned.

Shikamaru let out a small laugh. "Okay." He crawled back up to Kiba. He helped the injured ninja roll onto his side. Then he cuddled up to him, allowing Kiba to rest his head on his chest. "Sleep all you want. But we are showing when you wake up."

"Mhm," Kiba mumbled, sleep overtaking him quickly.

When Shikamaru heard a small snore come from the other, he ran his fingers through the course hair of his boyfriend. He kissed the top of his head and whispered, "I'm glad you're alright." Then he allowed himself to slip into sleeps welcoming hands.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just want to say that I have no idea where I'm going from here. So. If you have an idea, lemme know? Otherwise, I guess I'll just see what spits out of my keyboard. Thanks for reading this far! =)<strong>_


	7. Parents

**Don't own Naruto nor any part of it. Incase y'all were wondering. =) **

…

* * *

><p>The boys woke with a start thanks to a loud bark that echoed in the house.<p>

"What the hell-?"

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, cutting Shikamaru off. "He's home!" Kiba made to jumped out of bed, but stumbled and fell to the floor.

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes at sat up, eyeing his boyfriend on the floor. "Sore?" He mumbled.

A glare was shot his way. "Yeah, thanks to my sore chest and head from yesterday and now my sore ass thanks to you last night."

The Nara flopped back down on the bed with a laugh. "Ah, it ain't all my fault. You were the one-"

"Hey! We don't need to talk about it!" Kiba snapped, his face burning red. He crawled back to his feet by holding onto the bed for support. "Anyway. Why am I trying to stand again?"

Another bark was heard followed by Hana's voice yelling, "Kiba! Akamaru's here to see you! Get out of bed, little brother, and come see him!"

"Ah, right." Kiba smiled back at his boyfriend and tried to hurry while hiding the limp in his walk.

As the dog-nin made his way downstairs, Shikamaru sighed to himself, throwing his arm over his face. _God, I do not want to get up. _

Suddenly he heard someone clear their throat in the doorway of the bedroom. _Ohhh….shit._ Keeping his eyes closed, he sat up. He peaked one eye open only to find the scariest lady in the village (besides Tsunade) standing there, eyeing him up with her arms crossed.

_Ugh, why. Why does this have to happen._ "Uh…heh…hi?" Shikamaru gave a small, forced smile as he nervously scratched the back of his head. When he didn't receive an answer from the angry-looking woman, he looked to the side. _Oh you have to be fucking kidding me_. In the corner of the room were both the boys' clothes and the bottle of lube. _Goddammit. _

Tsume followed Shikamaru's gaze. She then turned her eyes back to the boy, one eyebrow raised in questioning. _What the hell do I say._ So, instead of saying anything, the Nara rolled over and faced the wall. He could still feel her gaze on his back, but he wasn't sure what to do. He squeezed his eyes shut thinking, _fuck fuck fuck what do I do. What do I do!_

…

* * *

><p>Kiba had made his way downstairs to where his sister and Akamaru were waiting. His dog was all bandaged up and not standing, but he was smiling and awake.<p>

"Hey buddy!" Kiba smiled and fell to the floor next to him. _Ooohh…okay. Note to self: Don't just fall to your knees after having sex._ He thought, trying to shake the stinging in his lower back.

Akamaru happily licked at his face while nuzzling him. Kiba laughed and hugged his best friend.

"You seem almost as good as new, boy!" Kiba smiled up at his sister. "Thanks, Hana. You're the best."

She smiled back and stood up. "Don't I know it." She winked. "Now, he can only do minimal training. By that I mean, walk to the training grounds and that's about it. He'll get better as time goes by, but won't be ready to do much more than walk and maybe lightly jog for a month or so, okay?"

"Haha, yeah. That's fine." Kiba stood up, trying to wince as little as possible.

"You okay?" Hana asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm feeling much better than yesterday. Hey, where's Mom?"

"Oh, she was upstairs. She was going to wake you after she put the towels in the bathroom, but Akamaru beat her to it." Hana smiled.

"Oh alri-" _SHIT! SHIKAMARU'S STILL UP THERE. WITHOUT CLOTHES. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK. _

Kiba turned and tried to run upstairs, stumbling as he went.

…

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Kiba yelled as he came around the corner to the doorway to his room. <em>Dammit, she's already there.<em>

"Kiba?" Shikamaru muttered, still not turning around. "Is your mom still staring at me?"

Kiba gave his mom a small smile, which she returned with a stone-cold stare. "Um, yes. Yes she is."

"She isn't happy, is she." It wasn't a question. Kiba's face was flaring red.

"Mom, listen, he just came over last night and we stayed up really late and he just stayed over. We were too out of it to get a rollout or anything, okay? It's not, I mean I know what you think, but it's just-"

Tsume held up a hand and shook her head. "Don't give me stupid excuses, Kiba."

Kiba hung his head, not really sure what to do in this situation. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, he mumbled, "I…I don't really know what to say. Sorry."

Shikamaru sat up. _God, I wish my pants were closer. _He sighed, sliding his legs over the edge of the bed, trying to be quiet so that Tsume wouldn't turn her attention back to him. He grabbed his boxers and shimmied them on under the bed sheets. _At least these were close. _

"Why don't you try explaining to me what the _hell_ is going on here, Kiba."

Kiba turned his gaze to his bed, where Shikamaru was trying to quietly put his pants on. Tsume followed his gaze to the struggling Nara.

Shikamaru dropped his head and pulled his pants on in one swift moment. "Sorry. I felt uncomfortable without these." Kiba had to force himself not to let out a laugh. "Tsume-san." He grabbed his shirt and looked the woman straight in the eye as he pulled it on.

She didn't respond, just kept her eyes on the boy.

Shikamaru sighed. _What a drag._ "It's exactly what you think," he finally decided to say.

His boyfriend's eyes almost popped out of his head. _What! He can't just say that! She's not cool with that!_ Kiba's face became as red as his tattooed cheeks. _Fucking-a Shikamaru. _

"Exactly what I think? And how, may I ask, do you know exactly what I think?"

The Nara sighed again. "It's written on your face and in your body language. You think your son and I are fooling around and doing things that are frowned upon by most people. Tell me I'm wrong?"

The woman didn't speak yet again. She continued to stare at the young Nara.

"Well, I don't mean to be disrespectful to you in any way, ma'am, but you're wrong when you think that."

_Shikamaru, are you crazy! You can't just tell my mom she's wrong!_

"Because we aren't just fooling around and it's not just a fling. We're dating and it's…well, it's serious, I guess?" He shrugged and walked over to where the mother and son were standing in the doorway and slipped his hand into Kiba's.

Kiba's mouth was hanging over in disbelief. Tsume was still just looking at the two boys.

After an extremely uncomfortable silence, Kiba let out a laugh. "Well. Yeah. There we go." He couldn't help but smile at the tension in the air. It wasn't funny, just incredibly awkward.

Tsume let out a sigh finally and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You understand this is going to be an uphill battle for both of you, right?"

Both boys looked at her in surprise. _What, she isn't going to smack us around and tell us we're being stupid or something?_ Shikamaru didn't know Tsume that well, but he knew she was the type of lady to go off any second.

The old Inuzuka looked at the boys. "I don't really approve of any relationship, to be honest. I think ninjas should concentrate on being ninjas, not lovers. Otherwise you end up failing missions or losing comrades because you're too worried about one single person instead of the whole team."

_Okay, I guess that makes sense._ Shikamaru was literally at loss of words.

"But if you find you can work it out, then good for you guys. Just be ready to deal with everyone else's disappointment." Tsume began to walk downstairs, away from the boys who were still in disbelief. "Oh, by the way, does anyone else know? Like your other comrades?" The two answered with a shake of their heads. "Ah, well. Don't you think they ought to know?" She gave a small smile before leaving them to think about that.

After a moment of silence, Shikamaru turned his head to Kiba and asked, "Well. Do you have any plans for today?"

"No."

"Okay. Want to train?" Shikamaru smiled at his lover.

…

* * *

><p>The day was a beautiful one. It was sunny and calm. A great day for the two ninjas to train in a calm atmosphere.<p>

Shikamaru had gone home to shower and change.

He walked into his house and made his way to his room.

"Shikamaru?" His father was home. _Ah, his mission must have gotten over faster than he expected. _The elder Nara wasn't supposed to be home for two days.

"Hey, Dad." Shikamaru walked into their dining room where his father was eating some soup. "Mission got done quick?"

"Yeah, thank God. It was pretty boring, anyway." Shikaku stretched his arms above his head and sighed. "Where were you last night? Your mother just said you went out."

Shikamaru could feel color run to his face. _No, no, no, don't blush. __Then he'll know._ "Uh, I was just over at Kiba's."

"The Inuzuka's?" Shikamaru nodded. "You've been spending a lot of time with that boy, seeing as how he isn't on your team or anything."

Shikamaru didn't respond. _What the hell am I supposed to say?_

Shikaku motioned to the chair across from him and his son sat down. "Shikamaru, what's really going on? And don't bother lying, I know you better than anyone else."

The young ninja had to laugh at that. It was true. He and his father were so much alike that if he looked a little older, they could pass for twins.

"Yeah. Okay. Basically," he looked at his father, "Kiba and I are...well. We're a couple, I guess." He shrugged his shoulder and looked away.

Silence. Then a soft "wow" was heard from his father. Shikamaru turned his gaze back to his father's face.

"Yeah." _Well, this is awkward._

"Alright. I figured it was something along those lines." Shikaku put his palms on the table and scooted his chair back. "You tell Chouji yet?"

Shaking his head, the younger Nara replied, "Nah, we haven't told anyone really. Except Kiba's mom this morning. God that was painful and awkward."

"Hah, yeah I bet! She's scarier than your mother!"

"Right! I thought I was going to die a one point."

Both laughed a little bit. _This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. He isn't mad or disappointed or anything._

"Well, I have to go to the missions' office. Your mother wants to have dinner as a family tonight since you and I are both home. Bring Kiba along if you want. I suppose we should make him feel welcome here." With that, Shikaku stood up and took his dishes to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll ask him." When the water was shut off in the kitchen, Shikamaru called out, "Hey Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." He smiled as his father walked out of the kitchen.

"No problem, son. Dealing with everyone else is going to be such a pain that I figure you might as well get a break from it at home. See you tonight."

"Okay, bye." Shikaku left and Shikamaru couldn't help but smile to himself.

_I may have lost the closest man to me, but Dad's really stepping up here. _He walked to his room to get ready to meet Kiba for training.

…

* * *

><p>Kiba had said goodbye to Akamaru. Hana had given Akamaru some pain medicine that completely knocked the pup out. <em>So much for walking with him to the training grounds. <em>

On his way to the training ring, Kiba noticed to familiar-looking figures up ahead walking toward him. He squinted his eyes and sniffed the air. _Oh, Chouji and Ino!_

Shikamaru's fellow teammates waved at Kiba and he caught up to them. "Hey guys!" He smiled.

"Hey, Kiba. How've you been? We heard about your mission. It's good to see you're up at walking around!" Ino smiled back.

"Yeah, but Akamaru's going to take a while to heal up. But how have you guys been?"

"Ah, same old. We get our mission assigned to us tomorrow by Lady Tsunade. Finally, after Shikamaru's injury we get to head out again." Chouji stopped eating out of his bag of crackers in time to ask, "By the way, you and Shikamaru have been spending a lot of time together. We haven't seen much of him since we got home a week and a half ago. You guys been training or what?" It was an honest question, no hint of anger or suspicion in it.

_Shit, he didn't even tell Chouji? _Kiba was slightly hurt at the fact that Shikamaru didn't take time to even mention them being together to Chouji.

Kiba shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, we ran into each other at the training grounds and one thing lead to another. He's actually really beneficial to train with. I'm on my way there now, too, so I'll see you guys around!" He waved as he walked by them.

Once Kiba was out of earshot, Ino turned to Chouji, who had begun to munch on his crackers again. "Man, Cho, you never stop eating."

Chouji rolled his eyes. _I've been hearing that my whole life._ He popped another biscuit into his mouth and crunched loud, giving the blonde girl a smile.

She made a face at him before saying, "Think Kiba's telling the truth? Because I've never seen them at the training grounds together. Not that I really go there much what with the medic stuff, though." She waved her hand in the air and looked at her teammate.

"Eh, I dunno. I don't have any reason not to trust him." Chouji crunch another cracker. "But Shikamaru's been training with us these past few days. And I know he doesn't have the motivation to train more than he has to." He gave a shrug before taking a step forward. "Who knows. Unless Shikamaru tells us, there's no way we're ever gunna find out."

Ino grabbed Chouji as he was walking away. "Hold it, Fat-ass." She yanked him back and spun him towards her. "I have an idea." She gave a sneaky smile.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, my god. I'm sooooo sorry that took so long to update. And it isn't even exciting. Bleh. The next one will be better? I still don't know where I'm going with this story. So, like before, if you have any ideas of what you want, lemme know and I'll try to fit them in or whatever.<strong>

**Thanks for sticking with my this long. I appreciate it. **

**=)**


	8. Spies

**Oh my god. I update. I can't even apologize. Anyway. This chapter is really boring. I promise some action in the next one. And I also promise that one will be out sooner rather than later. So enjoy.**

**I also don't own Naruto or the character, blah, blah. **

* * *

><p>Kiba made it to the training grounds before his partner. He stretched out his back, arms, and legs. <em>Gotta make sure I don't hurt myself further. <em>He winced as he turned his torso too far and pain seared his chest. _Oops._

Rubbing his chest to make the pain go away, Kiba heard a familiar, "Hey." As he turned around a kunai shot merely an inch from his face.

"Holy shit!" Kiba yelled as he fell to the ground out of instinct to dodge weapons. Shikamaru walked over and gave a chuckle.

"Relax, man. I'm not actually going to throw shit _at_ you. I just wanted to get your attention." He smiled and squatted by his partner.

"Not a cool way to get my attention, jerk." Kiba push Shikamaru over, giving a giggle as the other let out an "oof" as his butt hit the dirt.

Shikamaru sighed and ran his hand over his face. "So. How are you going to train without Akamaru and without dying?"

Kiba smiled and lay down on the hard dirt. "Remember the first time we trained here?"

Shikamaru gave a laugh. "Yeah. With the rain."

"Mhm. You were so muddy."

"Me? You should've seen yourself!" Both boys gave a laugh and fell silent. "So my mom wants to have a family dinner tonight since both Dad and I are home. Wanna join?"

Kiba sat up and looked at his boyfriend. "I don't want to intrude on your family dinner."

"No. I mean," Shikamaru smiled and gave a small laugh. "My dad said to invite you." He looked up at his boyfriend with a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, that was nice of him." Then it hit Kiba. "Wait…"

"Yeah. He knows, too." Shikamaru crawled towards the other. "You know," he whispered, "it really isn't bad if people know about us. Why keep 'us' a secret?" He placed a kiss on Kiba's forehead.

"No, yeah. I agree. But, then how come," Kiba gently pushed Shikamaru away to look him in the eye, "you haven't told your teammates?" Hurt fluttered across Kiba's features before he locked eyes with his partner.

Shikamaru blinked, slightly taken aback. "Um. I guess I just didn't think of it." _Oh, that was stupid to say_. "I mean it just didn't come up in conversation."

"Well, of course it didn't if you didn't bring it up! You don't want your best friends knowing about us?" Kiba's face turned sad.

"No that's not it, Kiba." Shikamaru sat back and sighed. "How do you suggest I go about starting that conversation? 'Oh, by the way Cho, Kiba and I are together and we have hot sex all the time. How's your love life?'" He was starting to get a bit upset with this conversation.

"I don't know how you start it. All I know if my lover's best friends don't know that we're together and it kind of hurts. Everyone know when Lee started seeing Gaara."

"Yeah well that's because Lee can't keep his mouth shut about anything. You didn't see Gaara telling anyone about it. Besides, have you told _your _teammates about us?"

Kiba's face went blank. "Um…no…not really…" He looked at the ground as if it suddenly had turned interesting.

"Yeah. Didn't think so." Shikamaru got up and walked away.

"Hey! You can't just walk away like this!"

"I can do whatever I please. You want to sit here and bitch about how we aren't public about our relationship then I'm going to go home. I thought we were going to train, anyway. But nevermind."

_You want to train? Fine, bring it on, ass._ Kiba growled and jolted up and after Shikamaru, planning on taking the shadow ninja by surprise.

A smile formed on the Nara's face. _Kiba, you are so predictable._ Shikamaru cast his shadow out and stopped Kiba less than a foot away from himself. He turned around and stood straight, making the Inuzuka do the same.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair!" The dog-nin cried out, trying and failing at getting out of the shadow grip.

"All if fair in fighting." Shikamaru sighed and released his shadow. "Why are you so pissed that no one knows about us?"

Kiba rubbed his legs and patted the dirt off of them. "I dunno. I don't really have a reason. I guess because the others have told us when they've dated someone. I just don't see why we can't tell them."

Shikamaru closed the gap between them, placing a small kiss on his lover's mouth. "We can tell them if you want." He held onto Kiba, hugging him tight.

"Ow, not so tight."

"Sorry."

"And I'd like to tell them. I don't really know why. I just would."

"Okay. That's fine." Shikamaru buried his face in Kiba's shoulder, kissing it as he did. "I love you. I'd do anything if it made you happy."

"You're being sappy."

"I know. It's weird."

"Yeah. But thank you." Kiba hugged his lover back and nuzzled into his shoulder.

They stood like that for a moment before Kiba took a deep breath, his eyes shooting open at the realization.

"Well. We might not have to tell them."

"What?" Shikamaru pulled back and gave Kiba a confused look. _I swear to God, he doesn't ever know what he wants._

"Pay attention to your surroundings, Shika. We aren't alone." Kiba nodded with his head to their right, above the wall. "Choji and Ino. Don't you smell the flowers and barbeque?"

"Oh, son of a bitch. How'd they find us?"

"Um…" Kiba scratched the back of his head. "I kind of ran into them on the way here and told them we were going to train." He gave a small chuckle.

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes before shouting, "Ino! Choji! We know you're here. Stop spying!" He looked up and right at where they were hiding.

"Oh, shit they see us!" Ino whispered.

"Oh, well." Choji said, jumping down from their hiding place and walking over to Shikamaru and Kiba. Ino followed suit, smacking Choji as she passed by him. "Ow! Ino!"

"Hey, guys!" Ino said, faking her happiness to try to make it less awkward.

"Hey, Ino. Hey Choji." Shikamaru released his hold on Kiba and pulled away. Sighing, he looked at Ino. "Why were you spying on us?"

"Spying? We weren't spying! We were just working our tracking skills!" She laughed loud, obviously lying.

"Give it a rest, Ino." Choji rolled his eyes at his female teammate. "We ran into Kiba before this and he said you guys were going to train today. We followed because we wanted to see what was going on with you two, if anything." He glanced over at Ino. "Well, she did. I just tagged along."

Ino's face turned red as she glared at Choji. "You don't always have to tell him everything, Choji." She said as she crossed her arms, pouting.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag."

"Oh, come, Shikamaru. If you would have just told them and been honest, they wouldn't have had to spy." Kiba smiled and playfully punched Shikarmaru's arm.

"Hah! See!" Ino said, smiling. "We're your teammates, Shikamaru. You're supposed to tell us things like this!"

Shikamaru, a smile playing at his lips, shoved Kiba to the ground and looked at Choji and Ino. "Sorry, guys. It never really crossed my mind to just tell you."

"No sweat, Shikamaru. We never really thought to just ask." Choji looked at Kiba. "You okay?"

"Oh, God! No! Shika I think you broke my cracked sternum." Kiba was laughing and crying, not sure what to do.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Kiba." Shikamaru bent down and lifted the dog-nin up by his arm, draping it over his own shoulders. "We probably shouldn't actually train this soon after what happened." He looked up at Ino and Choji. "Want to all go grab some ramen for lunch?"

"Hell yeah!" Choji yelled.

"Sure! Should we invite the others? They've all been dying to know about you, too." Ino winked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "We are not going to make a big deal about this."

Ino giggled and ran ahead. "I'm going to go gather everyone up! I'll meet you there!" She took off to get the rest of the gang together.

"Well. This is good. We haven't all been together for a while." Shikamaru started walking towards the ramen shop, Kiba stilled at his side.

"Not everyone will be there." Choji chimed in, catching up to the pair.

"What do you mean?" Kiba turned to look at the boy.

"Well Lee's off for a mini vacation." He rolled his eyes. "You can guess where."

"Oh, Lee. Ever the romantic."

"Mhm. Sakura normally eats with Tsunade and Shizune during the week, so I doubt she'll be there. Ino usually does, but she took today off to help her mom early at the shop. Ten Ten and Neji are out on a mission with some others. Otherwise everyone else should be there." Choji crunched his last chip before stuffing the empty bag in his pocket.

"Oh great. This means Naruto will be there." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. The three boys laughed as they continued their walk to the ramen shop.


	9. Back to the Beginning

**Okay. Here's my last chapter. It's a sexy scene. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading. **

**I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, though. Lemme tell you...heh.**

* * *

><p>"You don't have to hold me up, man, I'm not that hurt." Kiba said as he twisted out of Shikarmaru's grasp outside of the ramen shop.<p>

"Yeah you are." Shikamaru rolled his eyes but let his boyfriend go. "You're just embarrassed to be close in front of everyone."

Kiba glared at him as his face began to turn red. "N-no I'm not." He turned and walked into the shop. _Okay, yeah I am. What if they all get weirded out or something? I don't know how to handle awkward situations like that. _

"Hey! Kiba!" A familiar beaming blond was waving at the new arrival. "Over here! We got a table already!"

"Naruto! Hey! You guys got here fast." Kiba smiled as he made his way over to the table.

"You okay, Shikamaru?" Choji put his hand on his buddy's shoulder, still outside the ramen shop.

"What?" Shikamaru looked up. "Oh. Yeah. I'm fine." He gave a smile and followed his best friend into the restaurant. _Why did he get mad at me for not telling my team if he doesn't want everyone to know? What a confusing boy._

Once everyone had ordered some food (Naruto more than the rest), the chatter began to build. Everyone was talking to everyone else all at the same time. Shikamaru smiled to himself as Naruto stood up, trying to get everyone's attention but failing.

"So I hear Lee's out in the sand village _again_ this week."

"Oh man. Those two can't be apart from one another for a few days!"

"How was your last mission Naruto? I heard Sai _and_ Sakura had to save your butt this time."

"What? That's not true! If anything I had to save them!"

"Oh, Naruto. You don't have to be ashamed of your short comings." Sai smiled and tugged on Naruto's sleeve in hopes to make him sit down.

Naruto sat down, quiet and pouting. Shikamaru laughed and patted Naruto's arm. "It's okay. Sometimes we all need the ladies to save us."

"I'm not a lady." Sai gave Shikamaru a confused look.

"Coulda fooled me," Naruto muttered.

"You're the one who has a small-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH SAI!" Naruto yelled before gulping down his whole glass of water, face turning red.

The chatter continued after the group got their food, and after it was gone.

_It's so nice to see everyone. _Shikamaru thought as he absentmindedly sipped his drink. He set his glass down and looked at Kiba who was engaged in a conversation with Ino. _We all needed a night to ourselves._ Shikamaru smiled and reached for Kiba's hand.

Kiba squeezed Shikamaru's hand back and turned toward him, smiling. Shikamaru smiled back and turned to talk to the still embarrassed Naruto.

The chatter stopped as everyone noticed the two boys holding hands. Kiba's eyes shot to everyone as he realized that no one knew and that now he wouldn't be able to hide their relationship anymore. _Oh, fuck._

He pulled his hand out of Shikamaru's just as Naruto asked, "Are you guys….?"

"What? No. No no no. We're. No." Kiba got up and bolted out of the restaurant, leaving everyone staring at Shikamaru like his head was on fire.

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru stood up and put some money on the table. "Yes. We are. Don't make a big deal out of it because I don't want to deal with that. Not tonight anyway." Sighing he turned to leave. "Sorry. Thanks for the gathering. I'm going to go try to fetch my boyfriend now. See you all later." He smiled and walked out.

After a few moments of silence, the loud blond spoke up. "Wow. Did anyone else see that coming?"

"I saw it coming." Sai said as he gave a smile.

"What? No you didn't. I didn't see it coming. If I didn't see it coming, I doubt anyone else did!" Naruto claimed.

"Naruto, we all saw it coming. Do you even pay attention to your friends? Geez." Ino rolled her eyes. The group began to laugh.

"I pay attention!" Naruto huffed. "Well, anyway. I hope they're happy together."

"Like us?" Sai said, giving another infamous smile.

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER SAI!" Naruto stood up and left the table, laughter followed him.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sauntered out of the ramen shop, half-heartedly looking for Kiba. <em>Ugh, what a drag. And it's cold out now.<em> Shikamaru shivered and lit a cigarette, continuing his slow paced walk.

As he looked around, he found himself walking towards the hill where the two boys had their first night together. _Well, it's clear out again. Might as well relax a bit._

Shikamaru roughly sat down on the damp grass, puffing on his cigarette.

After minutes of looking at the sky and the nighttime village lights, Shikamaru heard soft footsteps behind him. Knowing full well who it was, he didn't turn around, but chose to instead blow smoke into the cold air.

"You know. Cigarettes cause cancer." Arms slid around Shikamaru's shoulders, holding him close to a warm body behind him.

"Yeah. I know." Shikamaru put what was left of his smoke out and relaxed his head onto the man behind him. "Why'd you get upset, Kiba."

It wasn't so much of a question as it was a confession of hurt. Kiba sighed and ran his hands through Shikamaru's hair, once again pulling out the hair tie. "I don't really have an answer. I just got, scared I guess. I don't know." He kissed Shikamaru's forehead. "Can we deal with it tomorrow?" He whispered against Shikamaru's cool skin.

The Nara closed his eyes. "Mhm," he mumbled in agreement.

Kiba continued to run his hands through his lover's dark hair, loving how it felt in his fingers. He kissed Shikamaru's cheek, down to his ear, continuing down his neck to his right shoulder. He snuck his hands down to the other's waist and under his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. He set it next to them and did the same with his own, pressing his naked chest to the other's back.

"You're so warm." Shikamaru raised his hands over behind his hear to hold Kiba's hair.

Kiba began to softly suck on Shikamaru's neck, drawing a soft moan from the other.

"Kiba," Shikamaru whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, Shika." Shikamaru twister around to face his lover. He lightly pushed his lips to the other's, coaxing him onto his back on the cold grass.

Kiba let out a gasp as the cold ground hit his heated flesh. He grabbed Shikamaru's hair and roughly brought their lips together in a needy kiss. Shikamaru ran his tongue over Kiba's lips, which parted almost immediately. Kiba didn't put up a fight, letting Shikamaru take complete control.

Once air was needed, Shikamaru pulled back, gasping. "Do you…want to go back…to one our houses?" He asked, kissing Kiba's neck roughly.

"Nnnghh…no…" Kiba tightened his grip on Shikamaru's hair. "I don't want to stop."

"Good. Me either." He ground his hips harshly into the boy's beneath him. Kiba moaned, loudly, and bucked up.

"Ha…ha…wa…wait..Shika…" Kiba put his hand on his lover's face. Shikamaru slammed his lips against Kiba's before breathing, "What, love?"

"Can…um…Can I…" Kiba turned red in the face and looked away.

Shikamaru leaned up on his elbow and looked down at the dog-nin, stopping all motions. "Can you what?"

Kiba bit his bottom lip. "Can I be on top?" The question was almost inaudible.

Shikamaru gave a small laugh and leaned his forehead against Kiba's. "How does your chest feel?" Kiba gave a pout and turned his head away. "Hey. Look at me." Shikamaru turned Kiba to face him again. "I'm not saying you can't. All I'm saying is that you just got out of the hospital and I don't know if your body can handle it."

"But it can handle being roughly violated, hm?" Kiba spat.

Shikamaru sighed and sat back on his knees. "You asked for it. Yesterday and today. I didn't start this."

"Well, I'm not making you do anything. If you didn't want it you should've stopped me."

"I'm not saying I didn't want it. What is wrong with you tonight, Kiba?" Shikamaru shook his head, staring at the other.

Kiba sighed and sat up, facing Shikamaru. He put his head in his hand and said, "Ugh, I don't know. I'm tired and stressed and scared. And I don't always want to be the bitch." He groaned and fell back with his hands covering his face.

The Nara gave a chuckle. "I know you're tired and stressed. But it's getting better. Akamaru's walking and everything."

"Yeah. That's not all I'm stressed over."

"Well," Shikamaru leaned back over his lover, his lips just inches from the others. "I don't think you should stress what our friends think. They are our friends and I think it would take a lot more for them to dump us because of something trivial like this." He lightly kissed the lips in front of him. "So don't be scared about that, mk?"

A grunt was his answer.

"Can you uncover your face so I can look at you?"

"I'm not a girl."

"I'm not saying you are. You're very much a man. But I'd like to see my man's face."

Kiba gave a small laugh and took his hands off his face. "You can be so cheesey."

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes before kissing the other again. "You can be on top. But if you pass out or pull a muscle or something, don't expect me to feel sorry for you."

Kiba smiled and then turned red in the face again. "Really?" he whispered.

"Yes really. Besides, you think I always like doing all the work?" Shikamaru smiled and kissed Kiba, feeling his smile through their kiss.

Shikamaru, continuing their kiss the best he could, rolled them over so Kiba was settled between his legs looking down at him.

"I love you." Kiba crashed their lips together, a whole new feeling taking over him. _What if I screw up? Oh god. I don't know if I can do this. I don't have the confidence he does. Ah shit shit shit what have I done?_

Shikamaru could feel the doubt washing over Kiba. "Hey. Just do what feels natural. Go with the flow. You're not going to disappoint or hurt me, okay?" He bucked his hips up making them both gasp.

"Ah….okay…"

"And if it starts to be too much or you start to hurt, just tell me okay?"

"Shikamaru, I'm fine. Just…Just let me."

Shikamaru smiled and pulled his lover down for a slow kiss. He entangled his fingers in Kiba's hair, deepening their kiss. Opening his mouth, he invited Kiba to dominate him.

The Inuzuka plunged his tongue down the other's throat. He grabbed Shikamaru, one arm around his waist and the other on his bicep. He thrust his hips down, growling into the Nara's mouth. Moving from his mouth to his neck, Kiba bit a path, making sure to leave marks.

The dog-nin began to lose himself. His grip on Shikamaru's arm was so tight, the other was sure he was going to have a bruise the next day. Shikamaru put his hand over Kiba's on his waist and pushed it towards their pants.

Kiba, getting the message, moved down his lover's body, nipping as he went. He grazed his teeth over Shikamaru's hip bone as he clawed the other's pants off. After they were rid of them, he quickly whipped his own off.

_God…my body is on fire._ Kiba thought as he roughly rubbed against Shikamarus erection with his own, making the other moan. The dog-nin moved back down Shikamaru's body, licking and sucking until he got to the other's leaking manhood.

Shikamaru propped himself up on his elbows and placed a hand on Kiba's head. _Oh, for the love of god. Please don't stop._ He bit his lip to keep from saying anything that would rush Kiba.

Taking a deep breath, Kiba hesitantly licked Shikamaru from base to tip, pressing his tongue against the weeping slit. A moan passed Shikamaru's lips as he grabbed Kiba's hair in a tight grip. "Let go, Kiba. Just let your instincts take over."

Kiba swalled, the lump in his throat growing. _Okay. It's fine. Just let go, you can do this._ Without a second thought, he engulfed Shikamaru's cock and swallowed around it, gagging himself as he did.

"Oh my _god_, Kiba!" Shikamaru threw his head to the sky, using every ounce of restraint he had to keep from jerking up into the wet heat. Kiba, hearing his name called, began to slid Shikamaru in and out of his mouth.

_I don't know what I do now._ Kiba thought back to when they last fucked. _Stretching. I don't know how to fucking do that. Ah shit._

"Kiba…Kiba slow down…" Shikamaru pulled Kiba up by his hair, making him release his cock with a small _pop_. Kiba let out a small growl at being stopped. "I don't want to cum yet." Shikamaru pulled Kiba back to his lips by his hair and latched onto Kiba's neck. He worked his way up to his ear and whispered "I want to feel you inside of me first."

Kiba groaned loudly and ground his hips into Shikamaru's. As the Nara was assaulting his neck, Kiba sucked on his own fingers before trailing his fingers down Shikamaru's side and behind him. Pressing against the other, Kiba slowly pushed one digit into the ring of muscle.

"Ngh…uh…" Shikamaru closed his eyes. _Wow. Okay. This does kind of hurt. _

Kiba rocked his hips in a slow, hard movement. Shikamaru focused on the pressure against his erection, hoping to forget the pain in his rear. Precum was leaking from both boys, slightly slicking them up and allowing Kiba to slide fast against Shikamaru.

Kiba soon slipped another finger inside Shikamaru, scissoring them as he did. _God, please hit my spot soon._ Shikamaru closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Sor…sorry, Shika," Kiba whispered. "I'm…huh…trying."

"I know. I'm fine." The Nara crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss, clanking their teeth together in the process. Kiba, letting more of his animalistic side out, nipped at the lips in front of him. He plunged his third finger into Shikamaru, causing the other to cry out in pain.

_Gotta find it, gotta find it! _Kiba sat back and lifted Shikamaru's leg up to change the angle. As he did, his finger lightly brushed over the Nara's prostate, causing him to moan out in pleasure.

"God. Please touch that again." Kiba, however, decided to pull his fingers out. "What the hell?" Shikamaru barely got his question out when Kiba smashed his mouth into his, pushing him into the wet grass. Before Shikamaru could comprehend what was going on, Kiba let loose a growl like no other and thrust hard and fast into the tight heat of Shikamaru.

"Oh! Fuck!" Shikamaru cried out, pain ripping through his body.

Kiba was too far gone to actually care how his partner felt. All he knew was that his painfully hard erection was surrounded by Shikamaru's tight ass. He pulled out and slammed back in again, moaning into Shikamaru's chest as pleasure wracked his body.

"Kiba…Kiba wait…please." Shikamaru could feel tears beginning to peak at his eyes. _Fuck don't cry._ Kiba wasn't listening. He was pulling out and snapping back without a rhythm, lost in his own pleasure. _Ugh. Fine. Animal. _

Shikamaru shifted his hips up. This time when Kiba snapped forward, Shikamaru let out a moan that finally caught the other's attention. "God Kiba. Don't stop now." He looked with half lidded eyes at his lover. "Please."

Kiba inhaled sharply before smiling at Shikamaru. He sucked on Shikamaru's throat, letting small growls out as he thrust in and out of the body below him. Shikamaru scrapped his nails down Kiba's back while Kiba bit and tore at his own flesh. Small beads of blood were forming on each boy.

Shikamaru wrapped his legs around the hot body above him and entangled his hands in Kiba's hair, pulling. "Shika…" Kiba shifted his hips slightly away from the body beneath him so that he could touch Shikamaru's own neglected member.

As soon as Kiba's hand wrapped around his erection, Shikamaru moaned and threw his head back.

"Shika…I'm….gunna cum…" Kiba grabbed his hip with his free hand with a grip so tight, Shikamaru knew he'd have a black mark there.

"God…please cum…" Shikamaru begged as he held onto Kiba's bicep. "Fill me up."

Those words coupled with Shikamaru's lustful look and tight heat sent Kiba over the edge. He stiffened, shivered, and emptied himself inside of his lover. The intense heat of Kiba's seed and his still-pumping hand, made Shikamaru moan and cum onto his chest and Kiba's hand.

Both boys rode out their body-wracking orgasms. When they'd passed, Kiba didn't more. Breathing heavy, Shikamaru asked, "Kiba, you okay?" He put his hand on the other's face.

All he got was a nod before Kiba slid out of him, catching him by surprise. The Inuzuka nuzzled into his lover's embrace. They were a pile of entangled arms and legs, both trying to catch their breath.

After a few moment of nothing but panting, Kiba asked, "Was…I good?" And looked up at his lover.

"Mhm." Shikamaru lazily kissed the other, his eyes drifting closed. "We should move before the sun comes up. You think it was awkward when we held hands at dinner? Try being caught on a hill, naked, in each other's' arms."

A laugh escaped Kiba's lips. "Okay. Can we go to your house? It's close."

"Yeah. In a bit."

"Shika?"

"Hm?"

"We can hold hands in front of people if you want. I don't care."

Shikamaru opened his eyes to see Kiba tracing random shapes on his chest. He smiled and tightened his grip around the other's shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The boy's drifted off to sleep in the chilly night air.

* * *

><p>"Sai, what's that?" Naruto squinted in the rising sun.<p>

"Where?" Sai stretched his arms over his head, trying to wake up.

"There. On that hill." Naruto pointed to the top of a grassy knoll.

"Hmm." Sais squinted and then let out a laugh. "I think it's naked people."

"Um. What?" Naruto looked at Sai like he was crazy.

Sai linked arms with Naruto. "No. I'm serious. There's a pile of clothing next to them, too. Why would anyone sleep naked out there?"

"Don't link arms with me!" Naruto pouted, but didn't remove his arm. "And I think you're right. Let's go see who it is!"

Sai smiled. "Okay." He grabbed Naruto's hand and began to run towards the hill.

"Don't hold my hand! We aren't a couple! SAI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. Well. There it is. And it is 2 am. Woo. I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading all the way through! I appreciate you! =)<strong>


End file.
